


Since The Day I Saw You

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Smut, Tickling, asexual!Remus, genderfluid!Sirius, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: A month into their engagement, Sirius and Remus are settling into it. They decide to start planning their wedding, but they probably spend more time exploring their sex life as well as taking care of their new dog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep an eye on the tags as we go on (basically just for smut situations). This was meant to be the second to last part in this series, but we split the second part of this because that became something else entirely. So basically enjoy 39k of fluff and smut (with only the tiniest bit of angst at the end-- it's very small, I swear).

“You know what we should do?” Remus mumbled against Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius hummed, sipping their coffee. They had been awake for an hour and a half and Remus was only just stirring. Some things never changed. They paused to drop a kiss on his forehead, scrolling through their social media. “Oh?”

“Wake and bake!”

“You’ve been awake for thirty seconds!” Sirius snorted, throwing their phone down.

“Yeah, it feels like a good morning for it. It’s rainy out, we’re not going anywhere.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

Sirius paused. Well, he had a point. “You want a cup of coffee too?”

“Yeah, and I think we have some of those little mini scones left.” Remus nodded.

“Ha, okay okay.” Sirius set their own coffee down, slipping out of the bed. “You roll, I’ll get coffee and scones.” They leaned over to kiss Remus’ cheek.

“Yes, love.” Remus returned the kiss on the cheek.

Sirius grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms from the floor—they must’ve been thrown there last night as Sirius got frantically naked and got off whilst Remus watched—and pulled them on as they made their way to the kitchen. It had been a few months now since they had moved in together and just over a month since they had gotten engaged. The ring on Sirius’ finger was starting to feel normal.

They poured Remus coffee, then decided to just take the pot back to bed too, along with the whole plate of mini scones, with butter and jam. Remus’ munchies were always the worst, and he would probably inhale a whole handful of them without even blinking.

Carrying the tray, Sirius made their way back into the bedroom, snagging the throw from the back of the sofa on their way. Coffee, scones, weed and Remus sounded like a perfect Sunday.

On the bed, Remus was still under the blanket, but he now had a joint pinched between his fingers. “Surprised you let me roll without watching.” He laughed.

Sirius huffed. “Oh shit, I didn’t think of that.”

“The coffee mustn’t have kicked in yet then.” Remus took a drag.

“Oh you’re so rude.” Sirius closed the gap between them and the bed, setting the tray down on Remus’ lap before climbing in next to him.

“I am? I thought I was sweet. You said I was sweet last night.” Remus snorted, holding out the joint.

“I said you were sweet because I had my hand around my cock, Remus. We both know I say a whole lot of everything then.” Sirius kissed his cheek before taking the joint and a hit from it.

“That is true. You’ve said plenty of mad things when your hand or mine is around it.” Remus chuckled.

Sirius blew out a plume of smoke. “Absolutely.”

“Though, you so some great things then too.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple, reaching for the joint.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius handed it back, picking their phone up to scroll through some more mindless social media. Sunday mornings were meant for mindlessness.

“How big I am and how strong I am and when you beg for it, it’s nice.” Remus shrugged a shoulder, reaching for his coffee.

Sirius chuckled. “I stand by that, I suppose. It’s a good job I like it.” Sirius let their head fall onto Remus’ shoulder.

“You love it.” Remus set his coffee down then took another hit. “Anything interesting over there?” He gestured to their phone.

“Nah, just the usual… it’s mostly Marly and Dorky working out… and I think James has started to join them.” Sirius puffed out their cheeks, holding their hand out for the joint.

“What? James? You’re joking.” Remus’ eyes widened as he passed the joint back.

“Apparently James  _ The Dolphin _ Potter wants to get back into his fitness regime.” Sirius grinned, sipping their coffee.

“My god. He must be sick of being shown up by everyone whenever we do something vaguely physical.” Remus scoffed and went for a scone.

Sirius laughed. “That must be it.” They took a hit, scrolling back through their phone. They stopped dead on a photo of a big,  _ massive _ actually, Newfoundland dog, grinning at the camera. “Oh my god,” Sirius said, sputtering on the smoke in their mouth as they read the caption, oh god! Apparently  _ Snuffles _ was looking for his forever home!

Remus held the phone still because Sirius had been waving it around. “Oh, he’s adorable.”

“I want him! Look at his little face! Remus!” Sirius knelt up, shoving the phone closer to Remus. “Look at him!”

“I’m looking, I’m looking!” Remus couldn’t stop laughing. “Sirius, calm down.”

Sirius snorted, trying to stifle their laughter with their other hand. “Look at him, he’s so cute.”

“He’s very cute.” Remus took the joint back. “Do you want him or something?”

“Yes!” Sirius dropped their phone in Remus’ lap. “He’s so cute! Let’s get a dog.”

Remus picked the phone up as he took another drag. He clicked on the picture again, looking thoughtful. “Hmm, he’s rather large. Do you think there’s enough space in our flat?”

Sirius snickered. “We’ll manage.”

“Hmm, I’ve always wanted a dog.” Remus handed them the phone back.

“Have you?” Sirius grinned. “I never had one growing up and I wanted one!”

“We had cats, Dad never wanted a dog because he thought they were too much work,” Remus explained to them, reaching for  _ another _ scone.

Sirius stifled their laughter, nodding. “Mmhmm!”

“What are you laughing about?” Remus furrowed his brow and popped the whole mini scone into his mouth.

“You’re just funny, Rem. I brought the whole plate of scones in because I  _ knew _ you’d eat them all!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You should have a couple too.” He offered Sirius the joint.

Sirius took the joint. “We should get a dog,” they said firmly, taking a hit and trying not to laugh before they inhaled. “If you want a dog, caro, we’ll get a dog. If teenage punk Remus wanted a dog, we’ll get a dog.”

“Okay, okay, let’s get the dog. What time are you out tomorrow?” Remus kissed their forehead.

“Four,” Sirius replied quickly, leaning into him. “I’ll message the shelter.”

Remus grinned, putting his arm around their waist. “Great, I’m out at five tomorrow. We can go after.”

Sirius grinned, turning to kiss his jaw. “I’ll come meet you at work. Perv on you through the windows into the climbing hall.”

“You got to get your rocks off one way or another, you voyeur.”

“Yep!” Sirius stifled another laugh into Remus’ neck. “I can’t help it when you’re so hot.”

“It must be difficult for you to function, princess.” Remus grabbed the hand the joint was in and held it so he could take a hit.

Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning down to kiss Remus’ knuckles that were around their wrist. “Oh yes, so tough.”

“Mmm, yeah, I’m sure.” Remus blow the smoke up then moved the tray to lie back against the pillows.

“You’re awful.” Sirius took another hit before sitting back, fumbling around for their phone again. 

“You love it.” Remus took another scone from the tray.

Sirius stifled another laugh, finding their phone and scrolling through some more mindless rubbish. They wriggled their feet under Remus’ calf, nudging close to him. “Unfortunately so.”

“I don’t think it’s unfortunate, but okay.” Remus grabbed his coffee.

“Sure.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his shoulder, going back to their phone.

“Sure, they say.” Remus hummed, taking the joint back.

Sirius stopped scrolling on a stupid infographic from some page they followed on Instagram. “Oh,” they managed to get out, already laughing. It was one of those stupid personality type drawings with the title  _ Soft Dom _ , and every single one of the character traits was flawlessly Remus. “Oh, my god.”

“Hmm?” Remus put the joint in the ashtray. “What’s so funny now?”

Sirius shook their head, one arm holding onto their stomach as they laughed, too gone to say anything already. They shoved their phone towards Remus, managing to grit out, “It’s you!”


	2. Chapter 2

  


Remus furrowed his brow again as he took the phone from Sirius, who was in tears from laughing so hard, holding on to their stomach. “Soft Dom? That’s me?” Remus wrinkled his nose.

Sirius just nodded, laughing harder, rolling onto their side. “Yeah!”

“I’m not a dom…”

Sirius laughed harder until they caught the expression on Remus’ face. They made a vague attempt at wiping their eyes and looking serious. “You like bossing me around in bed, Remus.”

Remus opened his mouth as he stared at the picture. “Oh my god.  _ Sleep well princess _ .”

“Right!” Sirius howled, pressing their hand over their mouth.

“But I’ve… what?” Remus never thought about anything like this before.

“Look, look,” Sirius said, leaning closer. “ _ Is dom but kinda vanilla _ , and  _ pretty brown eyes _ and _ will look after you and make you noodles _ . Not to mention  _ nicest hands you’ll ever see. _ ”

“I’m… what?” Remus shook his head, trying to grasp this. “But I like to bottom.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Caro, you can like to bottom and still Dom. Besides, we’re switches. Doesn’t mean you’re a dom all the time.”

“I don’t know a thing about this.” Remus was still staring at the stupid little picture.

“Hey.” Sirius cupped his cheek. “That’s okay. You don’t need to know, really.”

“Oh, I’m — I’m fine. It’s just… do you like it?” Remus set the phone down to look up at Sirius.

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “You know I do. I like whatever we do, however.”

“I just never really thought this was my thing.” Remus shrugged. “I don’t mind it, I just… I’m surprised, is all.”

Sirius smiled. “Have I turned your world upside down?”

“Yes, a bit.” Remus snickered. This was a completely different idea to what Remus thought about himself.

“You see it though, right? That’s all you,” Sirius said softly, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. “In the best way.”

“I do tell you you’re pretty all the time and call you princess when I’m being horrific.”

“And you always play with my hair and you did look after me when I got sick.” Sirius grinned.

“I guess that is me.” Remus shook his head, moving the tray to the bedside table.

Sirius chuckled softly. “Not to mention the doodle is a pretty good likeness.”

“I don’t wear glasses and I think I have better legs and arms. I should be insulted.” Remus scoffed at the idea.

“Mm your arms and legs are much better. I think they would struggle to make a doodle as good-looking as you, caro.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “God.”

Sirius flopped back onto the pillows. “You’re awful. I’m trying to come onto you and you roll your eyes.”

“You’re awful too. That was a terrible come on.” Remus nudged them.

“What would you prefer, your Royal Highness?” Sirius retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’d prefer you to… to touch yourself and tell me how much you like my body.” Remus cleared his throat. If he was going to be this soft dom thing, then why not?

Sirius blinked a few times before swallowing shallowly. “Yeah, okay,” they said, but didn’t move, staring at Remus.

“Take your bottoms off, princess.” Remus pushed the covers away.

“God, okay,” Sirius said softly, kicking the covers away and lifting their hips to push their pyjamas down.

“You’re so pretty, Sirius.” Remus smirked. He moved so he was at Sirius’ feet to look up at them.

Sirius watched him as he moved, sitting back against the pillows with their legs out in front of them, one bent a little. “Yeah?”

“Perfect, now… you know what, tell me what you like me doing to you. Wrap your hand around your cock.” Remus could feel his cheeks were flushed.

Sirius did as he asked, a wry little smile quirking their lips. They made a soft noise at their own touch, shifting against the sheets. “I like… I like when you hold me up, or hold me down. I like your hands on me.” Sirius snickered a little, tongue wetting their bottom lip. “I like when you give me that look, like you want to devour me.”

Remus shifted on the bed, feeling himself getting interested. “Yeah? Why do you like me holding you down? Lick your hand then stroke yourself slowly.”

Sirius made a little breathless sound as they lifted their hand to their mouth and gave their palm a slow lick, holding Remus’ gaze. “I like the look in your eye when you do it. You come alive. I feel,  _ ah _ —” Sirius wrapped their fingers around themselves— “ _ safe _ when you do.”

Remus put a hand on their ankle and gave it a squeeze. “You’re always safe with me.”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, moving their hand slowly, the motion flexing up their lean forearm. “I like it—I love it when you kiss my neck. Fucking drives me—wild when you do that.”

“Yeah?” Remus palmed himself through his sweatpants. “What else? Slow down your stroke, princess, make it last.”

“Fuck.” Sirius’ eyes flickered over him, moaning softly. Remus could tell they were trying hard to keep it slow. “Your hickeys, god, your mouth on me.”

“Shit, yeah, what do you want me to do to you? Tell me what you want.” Remus moved to get out of his sweatpants.

“Everything.” Sirius watched him hungrily, not moving from the head of the bed. “I love your mouth everywhere, and your hands, everywhere. God.”

He tossed his sweats aside then crawled up between Sirius’ legs. “Specific, princess, tell me exactly what you want and how you want it. Tell me your deepest fantasy.” Remus sat back on his heels, rubbing a hand up their thigh.

Sirius huffed a little laugh, a smile flickering across their face for a moment before their expression faded back into pleasure. Their fingers were still stroking over their cock as they spoke. “Shit, I… I—I want you to tie me up, with that rope. Oh god, at the studio, every—ah—everyone’s gone home already but me and you.”

Remus licked his lips. “Tell me all about it. What do you want?”

Sirius’ gaze flickers over him again, their hand speeding up a little. “Ah, we’re in the studio and you catch me dancing and kiss me and then I blink and you’re—you’ve got my hands up above my head, holding me there.”

“Slow down, Sirius.” Remus reached out and squeezed their wrist. Sirius bit their lip, looking up at him. They were smiling softly, the tremors of pleasure from their strokes clear on their face. “You’re not coming yet, okay?” Remus thought he was more and more sure of this all as he went on. God, who was he? “Keep talking, what happens next.”

“Ah, yeah, okay.” Sirius’ eyelids fluttered for a moment. “You—you tie my hands up there because you say you need  _ your _ hands for everything else and then you kiss my neck and my shoulders and you leave all these marks because I can see them in the mirrors. And I want you to touch me but you won’t.”

“Yeah?” Remus wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. “What else?”

Sirius groaned, gaze settling on Remus’ cock. “You, oh fuck, you put your fingers in my mouth and I’m wearing that lipstick you love the best and then you put your other hand up my skirt and I’m not wearing underwear and you put your fingers in me and  _ ah _ —”

“Stop.” Remus grabbed their wrist again. “You’re going too fast, princess, stop.”

“Fuck, no. Shit, Remus.” Sirius bit their bottom lip, meeting his gaze again. They were breathing hard, their cheeks flushed.

“Okay?” Remus dropped their hand. “I want to hear the whole thing. Relax.”

Sirius nodded, their mouth opening as if to say something but they close it again, fingers going back to their cock. “Yeah, ah, yeah.”

“All right, here, lick my hand, will you?” Remus smirked, holding his palm out to Sirius. “Please, princess?”

Sirius fidgeted a little, leaning forward to give Remus’ palm one long, slow stripe with their tongue. Their eyes were fixed on his face as they did, moaning softly as their mouth lingered near the base of his fingers.

As tempted as Remus was to stay there, he sat back again, wrapping his hand around his cock. “Keep going Sirius, nice and slow, what’s next?”

Grey eyes followed Remus as he sat back. Sirius smiled again, biting their lip as they started to stroke themselves again. “You hike my leg up around your waist and put your fingers in me and kiss my neck and you keep going and I can’t  _ think _ because you’re fucking me so good with your fingers and I co—come but you don’t stop.”

Remus let out a shaky breath, stroking himself in time with Sirius. “Yeah, I keep going? How’d that feel?”

“Over—overwhelming. It’s… it’s just you and it’s  _ so good _ . You… you’re giving me hickeys everywhere, all down my chest and my hips and my—my thighs and I’m hard again and you’re still fucking me with your fingers but you go down on me. Ah, I…” Sirius trailed off, moaning softly. Remus could see their arm tense trying to keep their strokes slow.

“Fuck, yeah, what do I do when I go down on you?” Remus’ hand was holding tight to Sirius’ thigh as he twisted his wrist up slightly.

“You take your time,” Sirius said softly. “You, you, ah god, Remus, fuck.”

“Do you come again while I do that?” Remus’ voice was low and his breath hitched at the last word.

Sirius nodded as they let out another moan. “Yeah, your fingers are—are still in me but you have your other hand around your cock whilst you do and I—god, fuck, Remus, I—come again in your mouth and then you come too.”

“Yeah? Was I — I touching myself? Because I think, shit, after you come, I’d fuck you and come ins—inside you.” Remus’ hand quickened around himself.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius said hurriedly, their strokes matching Remus’. “With my legs a—around your shoulders, if you want.”

“Fuck, yes, I’d fuck you so hard — shit, Sirius come,” Remus ordered, feeling himself about to tip over the edge.

Sirius let out a sharp cry, throwing their head back as they came over their stomach, hips lifting up towards their hand, one foot pressed into the bed. Watching Sirius gave Remus the push over the edge as his hand sped up, his body tensing. He came over Sirius’ thigh. “Shit, oh fucking hell.”

_ Oh, that was certainly something. _


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuck,” Sirius breathed as soon as they could form a coherent thought. They sank back into the bed, sprawling out against the pillows, breathing hard. Christ, and Remus was surprised he was a Dom?

“Wow, okay.” Remus sat back, leaning against the wall near the window next to the bed.

“Yeah… where the  _ fuck _ did that come from Remus? Christ, I can’t… I can’t see straight.” Sirius threw their other arm over their eyes, panting.

“I’m not sure… I guess I don’t have to ask if it was okay.” Remus laughed.

“It was… Jesus that was great.” Sirius’ face felt hot. They couldn’t quite believe they’d said all that. Sirius didn’t feel like they fantasised a whole lot, nothing that kinky anyway. Most of the stuff they thought about were things they and Remus had done previously. But this idea seemed to spring out of nowhere.

“That was really hot.” Remus rubbed their calf. “So, I’m a Dom?”

“Soft Dom,” Sirius mumbled. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I really liked it.” He kissed their knee. “I’ll get you a cloth, princess.”

“Okay, do you want me to get it?” Sirius pushed themselves up to sitting, their hand—the one not covered in come—stroking through Remus’ hair.

“No, you’re the one with come all over you. I’m taking care of you.” He grinned then slipped off the bed. “I’ll be right back, love.”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, okay,” they managed before flopping back down again, reaching over for a scone and popping it into their mouth. They reckoned their brain still hadn’t quite rebooted after that.

“Need anything else?” Remus called as he went down the hall.

“No!” Sirius called back. “Apart from your fine arse to get back here and finish these scones with me. I’m fucking ravenous.”

Remus’ laugh traveled down the hall from the bathroom.

Where the fuck had that come from? Remus had always enjoyed telling them what to do in the bedroom, but that felt next level. Sirius figured it made sense, maybe it was something about him being ace and feeling more comfortable in control of a situation? Either way it didn’t matter to Sirius, that was fucking hot.

“Here we are.” Remus came back into the room with a cloth. “You’re looking very happy.”

Sirius laughed, rubbing a hand over their face. “Apparently so. I don’t think my brain has caught up yet..” Sirius sat back up, holding their hand out for the cloth. “Are you okay?”

Remus laughed, batting their hand out of the way as he went to wipe the cloth over Sirius’ stomach. “I’m fine, Sirius, why?”

“I just like checking. I never want to make you uncomfortable, with anything I say and do is all.” Sirius looked between Remus’ face and what he was doing, smiling softly.

“Love, you know by know, if I’m uncomfortable, I’d stop or tell you. I wasn’t. I liked it.” Remus took their hand to clean that.

Sirius smiled, free hand cupping his cheek before sliding back into his hair. “Good. Me too. Did you like my fantasy?”

Remus laughed again. “What do you think?”

“Oh ha ha,” Sirius said, rolling their eyes. “You’ve switched my brain off, I feel daft.”

“Well, you’re stoned  _ and _ you just got off to telling me about your fantasy while I bossed you around a little.”

“When you put it like that.” Sirius flopped back onto the bed again, feeling boneless and a bit stupid but in the best way. They definitely wanted more scones.

Remus tossed the cloth aside then reached for the plate of scones. “So, you don’t mind if I’m in control like that more often because I think… I think I liked it.” He handed the plate to Sirius then scooted down, resting his head on their stomach.

Sirius stroked their hand through his hair. “If you like it I’ll do it.” They paused to take a bite of a scone, holding the other half out to Remus.

“Thanks.” Remus took the scone. “I like the control and I like that you listen.”

“Yeah. It makes sense. That you would feel best being in control.” Sirius grinned. “And I don’t listen any other time.”

“Yeah, it would, wouldn’t it?” Remus hummed as he ate the scone. “Yeah, we know you don’t listen any other time.”

Sirius chuckled, their hand still floating through Remus’ hair. “I like it. Although, you know how some people make it a lifestyle, like, not just for sex… I don’t think I’d like that.”

“No, I only like it in the bedroom. I don’t think I’d like that much either.” Remus shrugged then pressed a kiss to their stomach.

“Yeah…” Sirius opened their eyes. “Did we finish the joint?”

Remus shook his head. “Nope.”

Sirius reached over for the ashtray and lighter, trying not to dislodge Remus from their stomach. They lit up and took a hit before holding the joint out to Remus. “You surprise yourself with this?”

“Yes, I mean I knew I liked bossing you about a bit, but, I don’t know… I never really thought about this stuff before.” Remus took the offered joint.

“Yeah… You never thought it would apply to you.” Sirius bit their lip, smiling. It felt good to know they were the ones to show Remus all of this, to show him how good sex could be without all the pressure he must’ve felt from his exes. 

“Like, I never thought too much about the real enjoyment of it.” Remus paused, brow furrowed as he took another drag before giving it back to Sirius. “I mean, there were times I totally enjoyed it, but it was mostly just me getting what I needed to get. I don’t know if I’m explaining this right.”

“No, no, I understand, I think.” Sirius took the joint but rested their hand on their chest. “It was just… chemical, like releasing oxytocin or whatever it is, serotonin? Dopamine? I don’t know. It was enjoyable because of hormones but not… not because you… yeah.”

“Right, yeah. Like, I never put much thought into things I wanted to do because sometimes it made me uncomfortable. I’m so comfortable with you, I know I can do it here.” Remus pressed another kiss to their stomach.

Sirius’ heart felt so full. “I love that you’re comfortable. Whatever you want, we can talk about or try or… I’m here for you.”

“I know, love. I’m never afraid to tell you what I want. I mean, I might stop myself sometimes because of myself and not because of you. You know me, I’m in my head but I’m getting so much better.” Remus brushed his lips over their stomach.

“You are. It’s okay to be in your head, but don’t feel like you can’t tell me anything.” Sirius took a hit, smiling.

“I know, and I do.” Remus watched Sirius for a moment. “I feel like I want to know more about this Dom thing.”

Sirius stifled another laugh. “Google it. I bet there’s loads of resources.”

“Where’s your phone then?” Remus pinched the joint out of Sirius’ hand, not moving from their stomach.

“Oi, what’s all this not-sexy bossing about?” Sirius teased, patting their hand around for their phone to find it before holding it out to him. 

Remus blew smoke in their direction then reached for the phone. “Ha ha.”

Sirius stuck their tongue out. “And why my phone? Don’t want to google lurid things on yours?”

“My phone is so far away, yours is within reach. I’ll use a private browser.” Remus snatched the phone out of their hands.

“You gotta tell me what you’re googling, I wanna know!” Sirius twisted to grab the joint.

“Okay… well… I’m not even sure where to start? How to be a Dom?” Remus hummed as he swiped to open the phone.

Sirius shrugged, already snickering as they took another hit. “Seems like a good place to start.”

Remus tapped on the phone, clicking on a few things. He read for a few moments then made a face. “Fucking cishet bullshit.” He rolled his eyes. “Let’s try another one…”

“Oh.” Sirius scowled for a moment. “Fuck that.” Although, it did make them happy how passionate Remus was with everything. He had always been so good with Sirius and their gender.

“Okay, this one isn’t so bad. They use partner mostly, it seems.” Remus nodded. “Oh! They have checklists.”

That time Sirius couldn’t hold back their laughter. “Checklists!”

Remus swatted at them. “Yes, about what we’re interested in. That’s nice. There’s also an online course, Sirius.”

“No!” Sirius cackled. “No, no, you don’t need a  _ course _ Remus, for Christ’s sake!”

“Okay, okay! This is all about communication and stuff. That’s good. Establishing boundaries and such.”

“We’re good at that already, aren’t we? We talk about what we want a lot.”  _ In the bedroom at least _ . 

“Yeah, we are. Their next little section is on power play. Huh… I guess I do some of this already. Oh… okay.” Remus nodded, probably to himself.

Sirius watched, biting their lip. “Oh?” They had to laugh. True, they hadn’t really thought about it before either, but it was  _ so _ obvious Remus enjoyed being dominant. “What like?”

“Being commanding and telling you to ‘come here’ or get undressed or touch me or yourself. Calling you mine… the hickeys. I praise you all the time. Huh.” Remus looked at Sirius. “I guess I do like it.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, laughing a little. “You do that a lot.”

“Oh, no, I don’t think you’d like this. I wouldn’t like this.” Remus frowned. “Verbal degradation.”

Sirius paused, sitting up a little, their stomach twisting a bit. “Let me see?”

“But you won’t want it.” Remus handed them the phone, sitting up as well. “I don’t want it either, Sirius.”

“I know I just…” Sirius stopped, seeing the list of names and terms on the screen. They swallowed hard. “No. I don’t… No, not that.” Sirius held the phone back out. “I… don’t call me that.”

“Never, love, never.” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Only princess.”

“Yeah.” Sirius leaned into him, biting their lip. “I like it when you’re nice.”

“I know, I told you, I’m always nice.” Remus smiled at them. “I don’t want all the hard nasty stuff… oh! Look, we’re talking boundaries.”

Sirius chuckled. “Yeah. Boundaries are good. I don’t want the hard stuff either. I mean, fair—fair play if other people like being called that in bed but whenever someone’s said it to me it’s been nasty and I—” Sirius puffed out their cheeks, glancing around for the joint.

“I know, love.” Remus reached for the joint in the ashtray. “I would never… I skimmed over a thing about being nice and such, more caring. I like that. The thing said Soft Dom, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. I can’t imagine you being cruel, even if I said I liked it.”

“No, I love being nice to you, even if I tease you.” Remus handed them the joint.

Sirius smiled, leaning their head on his shoulder as they took the joint from him and took a drag. “Don’t expect me to give you free reign, though. I like fucking you too much to give it up.”

“No, I like you fucking me too much. Plus, didn’t you say that just ‘cause I’m a Dom, doesn’t mean I can’t bottom or something?”

“That’s true… I guess I don’t know much about this all either. I mean, I’ve seen  _ The Secretary _ but that’s it really?”

“I’ve never seen that.” Remus laughed. “But we’ll figure it out together. It’s just interesting to know this stuff.”

“It’s James Spader. He’s pretty. And Maggie Gyllenhaal. I don’t think it’s us, anyway.” Sirius took another hit, blowing their smoke over Remus’ shoulder. “I like what we do already.”

“Me too, I think I’ll like more, just a little more, I guess. We’ll see.” Remus shrugged. “How did we go from getting a dog to this?”

Sirius let out a snort. “Jesus, fuck. I don’t know. We always do this. We start somewhere and end up somewhere else entirely and there’s usually sex somewhere along the way.”

“I love it though.”


	4. Chapter 4

As he finished up his day, Remus could feel Sirius watching him from the bench. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that Sirius had their eyes on him. They were going off to hopefully become dog owners, which was exciting. It seemed like another step to take in their relationship. They had moved in, got engaged, and now they were going to own something together. That was nice.

As nice as it all was, Remus was still reeling a bit from the realization that he was into the whole Dom idea. Sirius and he had a long conversation that nearly lasted the whole day about it. They were both happy with how things were in the bedroom as it was, but the more Remus read about the Dom thing, the more he was interested in it. It was blowing his mind about. Of course he didn’t want everything he read about, and that was fine. But there were things he liked, many of which he already did or they both already did. That was fine. It was just a little mind boggling.

“Okay, ready to go get a dog?” Remus went over to where Sirius was lounging.

Sirius grinned at him, sitting on the bench with one leg tucked up. “I’m so ready. You think we’ll need to jump through hoops for ages, or you think we’ll get him today?”

“I’m not sure, never adopted a dog before. I know you’re excited, so I hope we can him today.” Remus held his hand out to them.

“Me too. We can go via the pet store and get some things for him.” Sirius took his hand, hopping up and kissing his cheek. “Good climbing mister.”

“Yeah, good thinking. I took the car today so we didn’t have to worry about lugging things around if you wanted to do that.” He kissed Sirius’ cheek then started to walk. “Thank you, it’s my day job and my hobby, you know?”

Sirius snorted. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“How was your day, love?”

“Good! Marly and I went out at lunch and did some more street sign pole, and then we had the advanced class and did some stuff in pairs. I love dancing with other people.” Sirius did look happy today, their eyes bright, smile wide.

“I saw your Insta, you look so great even on a sign pole.” Remus grinned thinking about the image of Sirius hanging by their knees from a sign pole with the biggest smile on their face. “That fun! I’m glad you had a good day.”

“Yeah, we had fun. Look at my knees though, that’s pavement for you.” Sirius paused, twisting their leg to show the bruise in the crook of their knee and a scrape across the front. “We talked about going to the trampoline place again too. I want to go on that trapeze.”

Remus frowned, looking at the bruise and scrape. “Be careful, please.” Remus shook his head as they got out of PureFit. “We can do that, maybe next weekend. Reggie was also asking about coming around. So maybe we can all go then he can come by.”

Sirius smiled, continuing on walking, taking Remus’ hand. “Oh yes, he was saying we should all do something. I’d like that.”

“As long as you’re not all bruised and scraped up from hanging off sign poles.” Remus took out his keys as they got to the car park.

“Sure,” Sirius said, snickering. “It doesn’t  _ hurt _ , it happens.”

“It looks like it hurts.” Remus frowned.

Sirius rolled their eyes, getting in the car. “All those articles are rubbing off on you, caro.”

“What?” Remus shook his head then remembered the five articles on being a dominant. “Oh! No, I haven’t read those ones yet, I haven’t had time. I’m just being myself.”

“How did we not realise this before?” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “You’re so funny.”

Remus laughed as they got to the car. “I’ve been bossing you around since the first time you got off, I think. It’s always been there.”

“Apparently so. I just keep picking up on all these little things now.  _ Be careful, don’t get hurt, we can do this as long as you’re not all scraped up _ .” Sirius bit their lip, grinning.

“Honestly, who am I?” Remus chuckled before kissing them quickly. “Come on, let’s go get our dog.”

Sirius laughed. “Yes! Should we… go to the pet store first? So we’ve got everything for him? God, I can’t believe we’re getting a dog. Our jet-setting days are over, Remus.”

“Sirius, we were never jet-setters, really.” He went to get in the car. “Yes, store first sounds good.”

They headed straight for the store that was nearby to the shelter. Remus had made a list of things they probably needed for a dog on his lunch, which he shared with Sirius before he started to drive. “Do you think I got everything on the list? I did some research to make sure we get it right.” Remus asked as he parked the car.

“Of course you researched.” Sirius smiled, their hand on Remus’ knee. “Yeah, I looked through a few things online on my way here. If we really need anything we can run and get it though. Collar, lead, bowls, bed… that’s it really, right?”

“Food, toys?”

“Yeah! I dunno if he’ll eat certain food at the shelter… didn’t it say somewhere you gotta change from one kind to another slowly? And toys… so many toys. I’m gonna spoil him.”

“Yeah, it says the food they use at the shelter on the site.” Remus turned the engine off. “Come on.”

Sirius climbed out of the car and met him around the other side, holding their hand out for his. He grabbed Sirius’ hand then kissed their cheek. For some reason he was having a moment of  _ wow, this is actually my life _ at the moment. It all felt so strange sometimes, but good. Remus never thought he’d be this happy.

“All right, where should we start?” Remus asked as they stepped inside.

Sirius looked like a kid at a toy store. “Okay, important things first.” They trailed around to the shelves of dog toys, peering at them all.

Remus grabbed a basket then went after them. “Good, not running for the — toys… Sirius, we need the collar and lead.”

“Pfft, ruin all my fun,” Sirius replied, smiling.

“Fine, get what you want.” Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius laughed, going over to pick up a squeaky doughnut and the matching squeaky burger toy a few shelves up. There was also a rope toy and a big foam frisbee. “We have to get decent sized ones because he’s fucking massive.”

“Yeah, he’s huge. The blurb said that he’s a cuddle monster though.” Remus watched with a slight smile because Sirius was so excited.

“Ah, I’m so excited for a cuddle monster, oh my god.” Sirius piled their arms full of toys as they spoke.

“I know, okay, Sirius, that’s enough toys for now, love.” Remus chuckled holding out the basket. “Here, put them in here.”

“You’re smart. I just get over-excited.” Sirius dumped the toys in the basket. “I  _ always _ wanted a dog as a kid. There was a park opposite my bedroom window and I used to watch people playing with their dogs.”

That made Remus’ heart hurt, thinking of a little Sirius staring out the window of their miserable home at all the happy people with their dogs. “Now you’re getting one.” Remus kissed their temple. “Let’s pick out a collar and a lead.”

Sirius smiled, turning to kiss Remus’ cheek. “I’m so excited.”

“I can tell.” He led them to the collars. “What kind should we get?”

“I’m trying to think what he would sui—oh my  _ god _ . Look at this one!” Sirius picked up a black leather one with studs. “Look, like your punk roots!”

Remus chuckled. “Okay, yeah, this big cuddle monster will look very punk.”

“I think he would look  _ adorable _ in it.”

“He will, put it in the basket. Lead next.” Remus grinned. “I was reading about a couple who had a hard time even kissing with their dog around.”

Sirius paused, their eyes going wide. “Oh my god, what if he’s like that.”

“Well, we can kiss in front of the dog today, see what he does.” Remus felt like it wouldn’t be a big deal. The dog’s personality seemed low-key as he was described.

“Right. Good idea.” Sirius nodded decisively before going off further into the store. Probably to look at more toys.

“Plus, we can always go to the bedroom.” Remus laughed thinking about a dog barking at them kissing. It would be annoying, but he was sure it wouldn’t be an issue.

“That’s true. He seems chill, though.”

Remus sighed, putting his mouth close to Sirius’ ear. “You know, he probably wouldn’t like the spanking though. In the kitchen at least.”

Sirius jumped, biting their lip around a smile. “Unfortunately not,” they said very softly.

“Maybe he can go in the bedroom if we did that again.” Remus shrugged. “Oh, I like this lead.”

“Ah… yeah.” Sirius shook their head, laughing a little. “Yeah, I like that one. It’s got to be strong else he’ll just snap it I bet…”

“You okay, love?” Remus raised an eyebrow, though he knew exactly what he did. It was just too fun to play with Sirius like that sometimes.

“Yep, fine.” Sirius let out a long breath. “You’re awful. This lead?”

“Yeah, that lead.” Remus put his free arm around Sirius’ waist. “You love when I’m awful.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning into him. “I’ve given you too much power now, you’re gonna just be awful all the time. What have I unleashed?”

“I was awful like this before. Now, there’s just a term for it. Shall we look at the food?” Remus asked casually.

“Fine.” Sirius smiled, leading them down another aisle.

“He must eat a lot.” Remus kissed their cheek again.

“Like you.” Sirius grinned.

“Perfect match then, right.” Remus stopped in front of the shelving.

Sirius leaned their head on Remus’ shoulder, smiling. “Oh, I just want to go and check something. Hold on, I’ll be right back. You decide on food!” They started down the aisle quickly.

“Right…” Remus had a feeling they were up to something, but he went to finding the food.

After a moment, Sirius reappeared, smiling impishly. 

“What did you do?” Remus raised an eyebrow, holding a bag of food.

“Nothing, yet. I just had an idea.” Sirius brought their hand from behind their back, holding a thin strip of leather up to their neck. “I think it would suit me, don’t you?”

Remus’ eyes went wide and his cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. “You — you already have a collar.”

“I know. I like this one too. I think they’re pretty.” Sirius brought the ends around their throat, holding it up properly.

“Jesus,” Remus muttered. “Right, ah, it is pretty, you should get it then, princess.”

Sirius grinned, their shoulders shaking a little with barely restrained laughter. “Yeah? Do you like this one better than the one at home?”

Remus thought about the one Sirius had bought from the sex shop. They had only worn it one time and it was basically just a fashion accessory at the time. “I like them both, what one do you like, princess?”

Sirius shrugged. “I like the one at home a lot, with the pretty o-rings. But, this one’s thinner. More room for hickeys.”

“You’re a brat.” Remus set the food down. “You know that?”

“I know.” Sirius started back down towards the check-out a few steps.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Remus picked up the food and the basket again, trailing after his partner.

“Oh I’m counting on it.” Sirius shot them a smile, going up to the check-out and chatting away to the cashier.

Remus set the basket on the counter, watching them the whole time. They were never going to get anything done, were they?


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius climbed into the car and pulled the door shut with a weary sigh. Snuffles was not coming home with them today. The shelter had explained that it would take two days or so for them to do checks and get Snuffles ready to go to his forever home. Sirius understood that, but they were just  _ so _ excited about finally getting a dog. Now the idea had been planted in their mind it had really taken root, remembering all the wistful looks they had given other dog owners when they saw them in the street when they were younger, or the way Alice and Frank’s dog Trevor really loved them. It wasn’t a no, it was a yes in fact! Just a yes in two days time, and that felt a while away.

“I’m sorry, love.” Remus started the car. “I know you were looking forward to it.”

“I know, and it’s… it’s no big deal really. We get him on Wednesday, but still, yeah, I got excited.” Sirius tapped through their phone to put some music on.

“Just think, we can get everything all ready for him. In fact, we forgot to get a bed thanks to you and that damn collar. We can do that tomorrow. Then the next day we’ll have Snuffles!” Remus pulled away from the shelter.

“Oh…” Sirius grinned, laughing softly. “That’s true. I suppose a bed will be a good idea.”

“Yeah, we can get him a nice one to sleep in when we’re not cuddling him.” Remus patted their knee.

That was a point. Sirius took Remus’ hand, looking over to him. “Can we let him up on the sofa? I think we should.”

“Yeah, sure, love.” Remus nodded.

“I can’t wait. He’s gonna be so good. Oh! Oh he can be the studio dog! Oh, I’m gonna take him to work with me and he can hang out in reception!” Sirius grinned at the idea of Snuffles chilling in the main entrance of the studio. Marly would have a  _ fit _ .

“Aww, that’d be nice, I’m sure he’d like that.” Remus smiled over at them. “I love how excited you are, love.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever get to have a dog, but he’s gonna fit right in, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s perfect, I can’t wait.”

Sirius puffed their cheeks out, sighing. “Yeah, two days.”

“Two days, that’s nothing. You can do it.” Remus tried to sound extra peppy.

“Can we get pizza on the way home? That will definitely help.”

“Anything you want, princess.” Remus hummed along to the song on the radio.

Sirius bit their lip, thinking back to everything they’d discussed yesterday, all the articles they’d sent Remus between classes—there really was some interesting stuff to read out there. “One of these days you’re going to regret saying that.”

“Am I?” Remus laughed. “Why say that?”

“I’m getting away with everything.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I haven’t gotten you back for that collar thing yet.” Remus scoffed.

Sirius laughed; they had been a complete arse in the pet store, but Remus  _ had _ brought up the spanking thing and he  _ knew _ how that got to Sirius, so they  _ had _ to push back, after all. That was how it worked. “Oh? I’m intrigued.”

“No, no, I’m not telling you a thing about it. You won’t like it at all.” Remus turned onto the street the pizza shop was on.

“Ooh, okay.” Sirius smiled, watching him. “I’m gonna get pineapple on your pizza.”

“Nope! Half and half or you’ll really not like it.”

“See now I’m tempted,” Sirius teased, laughing, loving that they and Remus were able to joke around like this. It was wonderful to see Remus feeling surer and surer about himself every day. The man who couldn’t ask for a blowjob months ago felt  _ years _ away.

“You know, we talk about me being a Dom, but holy shit Sirius, have you read about brats? You are the literal definition!”

Sirius snorted with laughter. “You’ll need to send me some articles.” They bit their lip. “I didn’t think I was but I like playing up to you too much. I wouldn’t want to act this way with anyone else but the look on your face is too good.”

“Ha, I will. I like you playing it up, it’s fun.” Remus parked. “Come on, let’s get pizza.”

“You’ve never said a better sentence,” Sirius said as they climbed out of the car, heading into the pizza place. Like usual, they ordered a half and half pizza—Sirius had resigned themselves to the fact they wouldn’t get Remus to like pineapple—and cheesy chips. 

When they got home Sirius sat on the sofa and opened up the boxes whilst Remus went to go and get drinks. “Music or TV?” Sirius called through to the kitchen.

“Hmm, TV, I think.” Remus came out with a beer for himself and cider for Sirius.

“You’re amazing,” Sirius said, already eating a slice of pizza as they grabbed the remote and scrolled through the choices.

“Thank you, love.” Remus kissed their cheek before grabbing his pizza. “Just think, in a couple nights time we’ll be snuggling with Snuffles here.”

Sirius grinned. “With no room on the sofa at all. It’ll be so good.”

“Sounds perfect, then you can be snuggled up against me more.” Remus bit into his pizza happily.

“Oh I see, part of your master plan, is it?” Sirius tucked their feet under Remus’ thigh, chuckling.

“Yes, always, get you close to me.” Remus smiled, keeping his eyes on the TV.

“Sure, sure.” Sirius eyed him carefully, wondering what he was going to do. They were half watching the TV, half glancing over to Remus the whole time. Sirius knew they were intrigued when pizza and cheesy chips couldn’t hold their attention.

“I think they changed their sauce. It’s good though.” Remus finished his first piece before moving on to the second.

“It’s really good,” Sirius murmured, chasing a stretchy bit of cheese from their chips with their tongue. “I love this place. I’m gonna mourn if they ever close down.”

“I hope they won’t. They’re always busy.” Remus licked a bit of sauce from his finger.

Sirius fidgeted, glancing back to the TV although they absolutely couldn’t say what was on the screen. “We’re going into business if they want to sell it though. I could totally make good pizza.”

“Sure you could, love.” Remus went for a chip after putting aside their pizza.

“Wait, no, no, you’d handle the kitchens, and I would deal with the front of house and flirt with everyone to make them upgrade from medium to large pizzas and extra toppings.”

“Oh, we’d make a killing then, princess, wouldn’t we?” Remus took a sip of his beer.

“Wouldn’t we?” Sirius laughed. 

“Though, I’m afraid we’ll have to stick to our day jobs.”

“I suppose I’d miss dancing too much, so that’s okay, I  _ guess _ .” Sirius grinned, stretching their feet into Remus’ lap.

“Yeah, you would be missing far too much.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ calf. “Done eating?”

“And I dread to think what you’d be like not being able to climb.” Sirius smiled, leaning over to eat one last chip. “Yeah, I’m done I think.”

“Me too, come here.” Remus looked away from the TV with a smirk.

Sirius bit their lip, instantly recognising that smirk but staying where they were, snuggling into the sofa a little, their feet still in his lap.

“Sirius, what are you doing?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Getting comfy. It’s been a long day Remus.”

“Right.” Remus clapped his hands. “I’ll go get comfortable then. See you in bed, princess.”

Sirius dug their heels into the other side of the sofa so Remus was pinned there, still smiling wryly. Remus was strong but Sirius was strong too. “Not comfy here, caro?”

“No, I want to get into my pjs and into our comfy bed.” Remus paused, looking at Sirius’ leg.

“Fine.” Sirius sighed, slowly drawing one leg then the other off of Remus’ lap. Bed sounded good anyway. They weren’t tired but they liked hanging out in bed, it was comfy, like Remus said.

“Oh, you don’t have to come. You can stay here.” Remus stood up and started cleaning up their dinner.

“Mm, bed Remus is one of my favourite Remus’ though.” Sirius watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was playing at. Really, they didn’t know what Remus brought out in them. Sirius wasn’t like this with anyone else, friend group or past relationships. True, Sirius got a little bored and could sometimes be a bit over-dramatic with their friends just to make things  _ not _ boring, but that was never the case in relationships, they were always serious and intense. They were  _ never _ like the way they were with Remus, it was really something else.

“You didn’t seem very interested in joining me on the sofa, so what’s changed?” Remus carried their leftovers to the kitchen to store away.

“Ohh, I see. Is someone grumpy I didn’t immediately jump to attention?” Sirius knelt up on the sofa, watching the bit of Remus they could see through the kitchen doorway.

“No, love, not grumpy at all, just curious.” Remus sounded as if he was putting the boxes away from the sounds of the clattering about.

“I like seeing what happens when I say no,” Sirius said, still smiling. It was true, they didn’t like what they’d been reading about the kind of people who jump without even asking why if their other half tells them to. People who just look at the ground and do what they’re told as soon as they come home or have to follow everything to the letter. Where was the fun in that? And they knew Remus wouldn’t like that either, anyway. Sirius still wanted to be themselves, they wanted to  _ give _ Remus control occasionally, not be forced into it.

Remus shrugged as he came back out. “You can always say no. I just thought maybe you wanted to say yes after you bought that collar.” He smiled then turned towards the hall. “See you in bed.”

Oh, now Sirius was intrigued. They waited a beat before clambering over the back of the sofa and running down the hall after Remus, throwing their arms around his shoulders from behind. “You  _ so _ can’t just drop the collar into conversation then walk off!”

“Fairly sure I can after you came up to me in the middle of the store with it.” Remus laughed, stopping in his tracks.

Sirius hopped up, wrapping their legs around Remus’ waist so they were on his back. “I suppose that’s true,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his shoulder.

“Where is the collar?” Remus put his hands under Sirius’ knees, carrying them into the bedroom.

“The bag from the pet store is in the hallway, the other one is in the top dresser drawer.” Sirius kissed their way up Remus’ neck; it would be a crime not to in this position.

“Go get the one you want to wear.”

Sirius nipped at Remus’ earlobe before dropping their legs from his waist. “See I listen sometimes,” they said, turning back towards the hallway.

“Sometimes, sure.” Remus snickered.

“Occasionally.” Sirius went to the bag they had left in the hallway in their haste to eat pizza earlier, digging through to find the collar. They wondered for a moment whether they should put it on here, but thought they’d better not without knowing what Remus had planned. Collar in hand, Sirius went back through to the bedroom.

Remus was sitting on the bed, looking as if he was just getting ready for bed and not doing anything lurid. “Here, let me see it, I’ll get the tags off. Get undressed while I do.”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip as they crossed over and held the collar out to him. This felt so new and strange but their skin was already tingling, their stomach in knots of anticipation.

“Thank you, princess.” Remus smiled as he took the collar. Trying to suppress a shiver, surprised at their own reactions, Sirius began to undress, still in their workout gear from the studio. Remus glanced up at them as he tore away the tags and the bit of plastic on it.

“When you’re done, come sit next to me.” Remus set the collar down next to him then tossed the tags into the bin near their bed. Sirius didn’t answer; they weren’t quite sure what to say, so just got out of their clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket. When they were just in their briefs, Sirius glanced up to Remus, about to ask if he meant underwear too. “All the way, Sirius.” Remus nodded in their direction.

“Okay.” Sirius pulled their briefs off, crossing over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. Remus was looking at them in their favourite way, like he wanted to eat them alive.

“Good, come here.” Remus patted his lap. Sirius paused, biting their lip. They turned towards him, bringing their feet up onto the bed, but didn’t crawl over to him just yet, smiling softly. “Don’t you want me to be nice to you, princess?” Remus reached out to cup their cheek.

“Will you be extra nice if I behave?” Sirius’ smile widened a little, leaning into his touch.

“We’ll see.” Remus shrugged. “Come here.”

After a moment, Sirius moved forward, shifting to sit in Remus’ lap, legs curled to the side, not straddling him. They felt like they couldn’t look away from him, electric like this.

“Here, put this on.” Remus held the collar out to them.

Sirius watched him, trying to tell what he was planning, as they took the collar from his hand. It fit quite snugly, and did up with a clasp rather than a belt-style buckle, so they could do it themselves. Sirius bit their lip, slowly lowering their hands to their lap, unsure what to do with them, but in the best way. True, Sirius might like pushing back against Remus but it was something to see him so sure of himself. If this was what he needed to figure himself out then Sirius would do it.

Remus smiled again as his finger came up to hook under the collar. “I think I might like this one better.”

“Ah… Yeah?” Sirius’ breath caught and they swallowed to try and hide it, tipping their chin back a little.

He nodded, tugging Sirius a little closer by the collar. He dropped his hands to their waist, but his mouth began to press kisses above the collar. Sirius gasped, their hands going to Remus’ arms to steady themselves, a surge of  _ something _ running through them, their chin tipped all the way back. Remus’ teeth nipped at a sensitive spot before sucking a kiss against it. “Oh… god, Remus,” Sirius breathed, holding tight to his upper arms as their body reacted to his kisses, damn, their neck was always a surefire way to turn Sirius into putty. After another minute of kisses, Remus trailed his fingers down their sides then the bastard tickled them. 

Sirius shrieked, squirming and shoving at his hands. “Ah! You fucking  _ bastard! _ No, get off, get off!”

Remus laughed, tipping them on to their back on the bed, moving quickly to straddle their hips and grab their wrists. “That’s for the collar thing.”

Sirius squirmed, trying to get out from under him, still panting hard from the tickling, their cheeks flushed. “Such a bastard, I can’t believe you,” they gritted out.

“That’s not very nice, princess.” Remus moved Sirius’ hands so he could pin them both with one of his hands above their head. His free hand trailed down their side again.

“You…” Sirius arched into him, shifting their shoulders a little. Oh, they liked him like this, his hand around their wrists, though. “If you—if you tickle me again I swear…” God but he was gorgeous like this, that tone in his voice and his light touch.

“You swear what?” Remus hummed, hand still moving lightly.

“I’ll—ah, you bastard, I’ll make sure you never see me naked again.” Sirius bit their lip, wriggling a little to see if they could get out of his grasp.

“Oh, empty threats, princess.” Remus snickered then tickled them again.

“No!” Sirius writhed, trying to pull away from his hand but Remus had them pinned. “No, get off, piss off, ah god, you bastard!”

Remus leaned down to press a kiss to their neck. “Manners.”

Sirius turned their head away from him, still struggling and trying to ignore the little clench in their gut at his kiss. “No, no you can’t kiss me and tickle me!” Sirius managed between laughter.

“Maybe,” Remus pressed another kiss near the collar. “Maybe if you asked nicely I’d stop.”

Oh, the bastard. Sirius took a moment to try and talk between the tickles. “Ah, oh my god, please stop—stop the ti—tickling!” Sirius was still squirming, their body moving instinctively. 

“Good, princess.” Remus finally gave in, his hand going to wrap around their cock as he still kissed their neck.

Sirius moaned sharply, body shuddering, barely caught their breath after the tickling before Remus touched them. “Oh fuck.”

“What do you want?” Remus gave them a slow stroke before removing his hand.

Sirius twisted again, their fingers twitching with the urge to touch Remus and tangle their hands in his hair or hold onto his shoulders. “Ah, you’re such a bastard.”

Remus tickled them again, stopping his kisses.

“Oh, fuck—okay, okay! Please stop, ah, I’ll be nice!” Sirius panted hard, realising what Remus was doing but they couldn’t help calling him a bastard when that was what he was being.

“Okay,” Remus said, stopping the tickling. “Sirius, what do you want?”

Sirius groaned, eyes closed and desperately trying to catch their breath. They nodded shallowly, their brain not quite switched on with Remus over them like this with their wrists pinned and Remus’ voice low and firm. “Ah. Ah, I can’t think. I want—”

“Do you want to come?”

“Yeah—yes.” Sirius relaxed a little, their body sinking back into the bed now they weren’t being tickled. They clenched their eyes closed, teeth chewing their bottom lip.

“Do you want to fuck my fingers?” Remus asked in a low voice.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Sirius blurted, shuddering. Their eyes snapped open to see Remus above them, his eyes dark.

“Princess, you need to answer. I won’t move until you do.” His grip tightened a little.

Sirius nodded, unable to look away from him. “Ah, yes, yeah okay, yes.”

Remus laughed deep in his chest then pressed a kiss to their neck. “What about manners?”

“Shit. God, I—please?”

“Please what?” Remus grazed his teeth over the spot they had kissed.

Shivering, Sirius swallowed a few times before they could speak. “Please—ah, please let me fuck… fuck your fingers.” They could feel their cheeks were bright red, they’d said things a million times dirtier than that but this made them feel like they were burning up.

“Good job, princess” Remus dropped their hands then moved up to press a kiss to their lips. Sirius kissed back, their hands immediately going to Remus’ face, cupping his cheeks, sliding back through his hair. They moaned softly against Remus’ mouth, feeling warm all over. Remus nipped at their bottom lip, pulling back with a grin. “All right, you can decide what position you want to be in.” Remus rolled off of them and reached for the lube on the side table.

Sirius stayed sprawled on the bed, arms up by their head. Their brain didn’t work, they didn’t want to make decisions they wanted Remus to make them and they could say yes or no. “Er—oh god, I don’t—”

“How about like that? Just bend your knees and put your feet flat on the bed.” Remus moved between their legs, nudging them wider.

“Okay, yeah okay.” Sirius shifted, planting one foot on the bed, still breathing hard. Remus was still dressed and he didn’t seem out of breath at all but that didn’t feel important right now. He would say if he wanted something.

Remus poured the lube into his hands. “Let me get you ready, don’t move your hips until I say.”

Sirius nodded, watching Remus intently, the look on his face, his fingers. “Okay, yeah.”

With a grin, Remus’ finger stroked against them for a moment then pressed in. Automatically wanting to push back against him, Sirius shifted, only slightly before they thought of Remus’ words and stilled. Oh god, this was so intense already and he had barely touched them.

“Good job, princess.” Remus kissed their inner thigh, moving his finger inside them. “Tell me when to add another finger.”

“Ah, yeah. Now—now.” Sirius moaned, letting one knee fall to the side. After a moment they swallowed again. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” The second finger teased against them.

Sirius’ hips canted up. “Yeah, yes, yes.”

Remus pressed the second finger in, but nipped at their thigh. “Stay still.”

Sirius yelped. “Thought—thought I was gonna fuck your fingers…”

“When you’re ready, Sirius.” Remus nipped at the sensitive skin again, moving his fingers. “When I say.”

“Ah, you feel so good already.” Sirius felt like they were floating a little, trying to catch their breath but it seemed futile.

“Thank you, princess, but I didn’t say to go yet. One more finger?”

“Yeah. Whatever you want, oh god.” Sirius bit their lip, trying so hard not to move their hips when their whole body was burning.

“It’s about you too, princess.” Remus kissed their thigh again as the third finger pushed in.

Sirius moaned sharply, pushing back against Remus. It hurt a little but god it was so good and they just wanted more. “Oh fuck.”

Remus sunk his teeth into Sirius’ thigh again. “Don’t move.”

“Ah! Oh my god, oh my god,” Sirius panted, turning their head to the side, letting out a long breath as they convinced themselves to lie still.

“Take a deep breath.” Remus kissed the abused flesh.

Sirius’ lungs seemed to obey without them even thinking about it, breathing in slowly and letting it out. “Oh fuck…”

“Okay, wrap a hand around yourself.”

“Yeah,” Sirius whispered, realising their hand was shaking a little as they closed their fingers around their cock. Instinctively, their hips pressed up into the touch, a moan slipping from their lips. They froze instantly, waiting for another bite or for Remus to say something.

“Go ahead, fuck my fingers and get yourself off.” Remus smirked up at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus had been planning this in his head since the collar incident in the pet store. He knew what would get Sirius to become putty in his hands and he had read about tickling as punishment. Sirius did hate tickling, and it seemed to work. He wasn’t much interested in getting off, but he was happy to do this for Sirius tonight because he wasn’t feeling repulsed by it all.

Once Remus said to go ahead, Sirius didn’t seem to need any further encouragement, grinding their hips down against Remus’ hand, stroking over their cock. “Oh my god.”

“You’re so good, princess.” Remus kissed their thigh again, watching with a smile.

Sirius had their head thrown back, hair all splayed out on the pillow as they fucked themselves on Remus’ fingers, hand moving quicker. Their cheeks were flushed pink and it was working down their throat around the collar too.

“Do you want to come soon, princess?” Remus watched them, twisting his wrist a little.

“Ah, god, fuck I’m so close,” Sirius said, biting their lip around another moan.

“Come when you want, whatever you want…” Remus trailed off, not being able to take his eyes off Sirius.

Sirius’ free hand reached out towards Remus, their eyes still closed in ecstasy. “C’mere, c’mere please.”

Remus pushed himself up trying not to move his fingers too much inside of Sirius. “What, love?”

Sirius leaned up, their lips an inch away from Remus’ when they paused, opening their eyes, pupils blown. “Can I kiss you? God, fuck, Remus—”

“Yes, love, yeah.” Remus met them the rest of the way, pressing his lips to theirs.

With a soft moan, Sirius kissed Remus deeper, their body tensing and clenching around Remus’ fingers as they ground again him. They came with a gasp, over their stomach, kissing Remus through it, breathing hard. It seemed to go on forever, Sirius moaning, arching up, pushing their hips down, grinding onto Remus’ fingers.

“Good job, princess, you’re so good.” Remus kissed them softly, waiting for their body to stop trembling before he removed his fingers.

Sirius let out what could only be described as a whimper as they sank back into the bed, boneless. “Oh fuck.”

“Are you okay?” He asked after moving his fingers gently out of Sirius.

Sirius nodded, swallowing a few times before managing to whisper, “Yeah… fuck.”

“Do you want some water? I’ll get a cloth, okay?” Remus kissed their forehead. Sirius caught his wrist, holding him tight.

“Just stay here… a minute, stay here.” They turned to nuzzle into his neck a little, still shaky.

“Yeah, of course.” Remus moved to lie next to them. “That was so good, Sirius.”

“Where the fuck…” Sirius’ voice was all muffled in his neck. “Did you pull that from?”

“I don’t know. You’ve been harping on about fucking my fingers for weeks now. It felt like the right time.” Remus kissed the top of their head. “You were amazing.”

Sirius nodded. “So were you. God, I can’t think, you’ve broken me.”

“So it was okay? You really liked it?” Remus rubbed their arm.

“Yeah. Apart from the fucking—the tickling.” Sirius drew back, smiling giddily up at Remus.

“Yeah, but that was punishment, I don’t think you’re meant to like it.” Remus laughed.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I shoulda kept quiet about the whole thing.”

“I would have figured it out eventually.” Remus kissed their cheek. “I’m glad you liked that.”

“I did, I—I was so surprised that I did at first.”

“Really?” Remus bit his lip. “Were you uncomfortable?”

“No, no.” Sirius shook their head, eyes wide. “No. I was surprised by how turned on I was… how much I wanted to… you know, listen to you.”

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, okay. Good, that’s… okay, good. So, we could do something like that again?”

“Mmhm.” Sirius smiled, tilting their head. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I liked I could give that to you and still, I don’t know, not have to fuck you or get off or whaver. I mean, I want to do this when I’m in the mood too, but yeah…” Remus kissed them again.

Sirius hummed into the kiss. “I like it too. Either way. I’m not upset if you don’t wanna get off… I think this proves we can have great sex without you needing to.” Sirius cupped his cheek. “You enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, that’s right, we can.” Remus pressed a kiss to their lips.

“Okay,” Sirius sighed after a moment. “I am disgusting and sticky.”

“All right, I’ll get you a cloth. Some water too?”

“Please.”

“Anything else?” Remus pushed himself out of bed after leaving one more kiss on their lips.

Sirius shook their head. “Just come back for a cuddle.”

“Obviously.” Remus grinned to themselves as they went off down the hallway.

He was glad that Sirius did like the whole thing. He had surprised himself at first too, even though he had been thinking about it all night. It was never something Remus thought about exploring, but it felt right. Remus felt good about it, he was nearly as giddy as Sirius seemed to be over the whole thing. The best part was that Sirius was able to get off and he still participated even if he didn’t want to get off. It was perfect.

After he got the cloth and a glass of water, Remus headed back to the bedroom. Sirius was sat back against the pillows, still sort of sprawled but in more of a sitting position. They looked completely fucked though, as if they had just had the best shag of their life. Remus thought back to all those months ago when he tried to brush off that all he did was kiss Sirius that one night. That was all Sirius needed from him sometimes, and that was fine. So wasn’t this all.

“Here, drink some.” Remus handed them the glass before climbing in.

Sirius nodded, taking the glass and drinking almost half of it in one go. They smiled a little as they set it down on their thigh, looking across at Remus. “You read all about this, didn’t you?”

Remus shrugged a shoulder as he wiped the cloth across their stomach. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Sirius trailed their fingers lightly through his hair, chuckling. “Of course not. Your devious little brain is wonderful. This is what I mean when I say people have no idea what’s under your angelic exterior.”

“I mean, I read about things but nothing like this. Just general. I came up with all that.” Remus waved a hand, wiping Sirius’ other hand. “Again, anyone would laugh in your face if you told them I was like this.”

“Right? They wouldn’t believe it. I should start a secret blog. Like that… god what was that show? Secret Diary of a Call Girl. Like, Secret Diary of  _ oh shit my ace boyfriend is actually a Dom who knew? _ ”

Remus laughed, tossing aside the cloth. “Oh god, that’d be hilarious, actually.” He got out of bed, going for the dresser for his pjs, which he really had intended to change into a while ago.

“Wouldn’t it?” Sirius tilted their head, watching him. “I’m happy you’re exploring.”

“I’m happy you like it.” Remus threw his PureFit shirt in the laundry then grabbed an old shirt. “It feels good to think about this stuff.”

Sirius was grinning when Remus glanced back to them. “Yeah. Like… for so long sex was… hard to think about for you, I guess? But now you can think about it in a safe place, with me.”

Remus nodded, feeling a little emotional suddenly because there was another reminder of how much Sirius understood him. “Yeah, it was hard. I… it was complicated, and still is at times but it’s easier when I have someone who gets me.” Remus reached for a pair of shorts.

“Hey,” Sirius said very softly, holding their hand out towards him.

“It’s okay.” Remus let out a low laugh, pulling on the shorts. “I’m fine, I’m just happy.” He went back towards the bed.

“Shock horror,” Sirius retorted, shifting over to kneel behind Remus and press a kiss to the top of his shoulder.

“You’re making me feel the feelings, Sirius,” Remus tried to complained, turning around to wrap his arms around them.

“How very dare I.” Sirius smiled, running their fingers through his hair.

“You’re awful. Let’s cuddle properly on the bed, huh?”

Sirius shifted back, letting Remus move. “I suppose I should put my pyjamas on.”

“You can sleep naked, there’s no rule against that.” Remus laughed, scooting over to his side of the bed. “It’s up to you.”

“I’ll put bottoms on… wherever they are.” Sirius slipped off the bed, stretching their back until it cracked like they did almost every time they stood up.

“Glow Stick.” Remus watched them looking around for their bottoms.

Sirius snorted. “I’m surprised that’s not turned into a nickname yet. Ah!” Sirius found their pyjamas on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled them on, shooting Remus a smile.

Remus clapped. “Good job.”

“Oi.” Sirius grabbed a shirt from the foot of the bed and threw it at him. “Sarky bastard.”

“Your brain was broken a minute ago. I’m very proud.” Remus chuckled, throwing the shirt towards the end of the bed.

Sirius climbed into the bed, shaking their head. “Apparently your sarcasm can revive almost anything caro.”

“Oh thank goodness.” He pulled them the rest of the way into bed and wrapped his arms around them. “Love you, so much.”

“Mmm, I love you too.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his jaw, cuddling up next to him. “Hey, can I still be big spoon?”

“Of course you can, love. Why wouldn’t you be?” Remus turned around after letting go of Sirius.

“Just checking,” Sirius hummed, wrapping their arms around Remus’ middle and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Love you.”

“Hmm, remember, we’re switches.” Remus laughed. “I love you too.”

Sirius snorted. “Switches, Remus, oh my god we’re switches.”

“Shocking.” He closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday passed quickly for Sirius, busy at work, running to the pet store on their lunch break to pick out a bed for Snuffles. The bloody thing was a lot bigger than they imagined and Marly had nearly vomited from laughing so hard at Sirius appearing back in the studio with it. Taking it home was a little easier as they coerced Hestia into dropping them back at the flat with their car. On Wednesdays Sirius finished earlier to go to therapy across the road, then after, as a pick-me-up, they and Remus were going to pick Snuffles up from the shelter. They just had to get through therapy first.

In the end it wasn’t  _ awful _ . Poppy chastised them for rash decision-making again, like she did almost every week. The worst was when Sirius returned one week announcing that Remus had discovered their list, they’d decided to propose not an hour later, and then  _ actually _ proposed two days later. She’d made them go over all the tools they had to think everything through and not just dive in headfirst, but Sirius got caught up in things far too easily. Poppy made them promise to only get Snuffles at the shelter and not anyone else.

Sirius stopped by the bathroom in their usual ritual to get their shit together after trying not to cry for an hour, then wandered outside. Remus wasn’t waiting as he usually was, but Sirius checked their phone and saw a text from him.

**In the car park, love! Come on, let’s get Snuffles!!**

They didn’t bother to text back, just skirted around the side of the building and spotted Remus’ bright yellow car sitting there. They made their way over to the car, skirting around to the passenger side and climbing in. “Hi caro.”

“Hi love, how was your day?” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“Good. Poppy told me off again,” Sirius said with a laugh, setting their bag down and pulling on their seat-belt.

“Let me guess, rash decision making?” Remus snickered, pulling out of the parking space.

“Spot on. She wants me to think about things for like,  _ days _ before I do them.”

“Oh, heaven forbid we do that.” Remus grinned.

Sirius grinned, putting some music on. “Right? Where’s the fun in that.”

“I understand what she means, we did sort of jump into this one.”

“I guess? But where’s the harm in it?” Sirius bit their lip, glancing sideways to Remus. “Say now if you wanna change your mind.”

“No, I don’t want to change my mind, don’t worry. I think I’ve always thought about it. Personally, I always think things through, right?”

“Right. So long as you think all our joint decisions through, we’ll be fine.”

“Sirius, you should also think things through. Poppy wants you to try it, right?” Remus asked them.

“I suppose,” Sirius sighed, letting their head drop back against the seat. “I think I do and then I get caught up in things and think it’s what I  _ have _ to do.”

“Right, of course. I mean, when you were growing up, you couldn’t get what you wanted or do what you wanted, right? Maybe you feel like if you don’t do it now then you’ll never get it,” Remus said thoughtfully then paused. “Oh god, sorry.”

Sirius swallowed hard. “Well shit, call me  _ out _ , Remus, fucking hell.” They laughed a little, rubbing their hand over their face. “That’s what Poppy thinks.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Remus shook his head.

“No, I mean, you’re right. You’re absolutely right. I can think and understand that now, right? But… but reminding myself that if I don’t get a dog now my biological mother won’t spring up out of nowhere and tell me that’ll never fucking happen is a little harder to do in the moment.”

“I understand that, yeah, love. It won’t happen though, it’s just us making these kind of choices now. I know it’s easier said than done.” Remus reached over and patted their leg.

“Yeah.” Sirius caught his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Not like she can find me anywhere anyway. It’s... this is why I like therapy sometimes. I understand myself better. I’m not just a rash idiot for no reason, you know?”

“I know. I’m glad you’re going and it’s helpful.” Remus smiled over at them.

“Me too. Thanks for making me go.”

“I never wanted to make you go.” Remus shook his head. “No, that’s a lie, I did want to make you go, but you needed to make the choice yourself.”

“Right, right. You can lead the horse to water but not make it drink… or, whatever the fuck that phrase is.” Sirius smiled.

“Ha, yes, that. Ah ha! We’re here.” Remus parked the car. “Ready for Snuffles?”

Sirius grinned. “Yes! Ah I’m so excited. I told Marly and she’s excited too and we’re going to get a bed for the studio and he can be our  _ mascot _ . I’m so excited.”

“He’ll be a lovely mascot. Let’s go!”

“Right!” Sirius climbed out of the car, skirting around back into the shelter. If they didn’t let them take Snuffles home today Sirius was not going to leave the place until they did. 

Thankfully, it all seemed to go to plan. They got most of the paperwork done before one of the staff members led Sirius and Remus through to see Snuffles again. He clambered up from his bed as soon as he saw them both down the hallway and came trotting to the edge of his enclosure, tongue lolling out of his mouth, tail thumping away against the wall.

Sirius grinned, dragging Remus down the hallway. “He remembers us!”

“He does! Hi Snuffles!” Remus beamed.

Snuffles responded with a happy little--huge, really-- _ woof _ . Sirius knelt down next to the enclosure. “Hi! Oh hi, oh my god you’re so happy. You get to come home with us!”

“Oh, he’s so excited. We are too. Can we take him now?” Remus asked.

“Yep!” The volunteer unlocked the door to Snuffles’ enclosure, smiling. “He’s all yours. You’ve got a collar and lead?”

Snuffles barreled out of the enclosure and  _ immediately _ leapt on Sirius, who was still kneeling by the fence. Sirius ended up flat on their back with a Newfoundland on their chest, living up to his name and snuffling happily.

“Oh my god, I’ve got a new phone background.” Remus laughed above them.

Sirius laughed, petting Snuffles on the head and trying to avoid all the slobber. “Oh my god he’s so heavy, I love him. I love you already, oh my god you’re so cute, I love you!”

“Sirius, let’s get him home, we can snuggle him all night.” Remus chuckled, scratching behind Snuffles’ ears.

“No, we’re just gonna stay here on the floor all night, oh my god, you’re so cuddly!” Sirius managed to peer over the top of Snuffles’ fur to see Remus. “His collar is in my bag. Can you get it?”

“Yeah,” Remus said in a light voice, bending down to fish it out of Sirius’ bag. “Our punk cuddly boy.” He held up the studded collar.

Sirius was still pinned beneath Snuffles, who was determined to snuffle all across their face. “You’re gonna--oh my god you’re so cute, I love you you big fluffy darling. Rem, you’re gonna have to put it on because he has my arms--ack! No, don’t lick my mouth!”

“Snuffles, only I get to lick Sirius’ mouth.” Remus’ tone was dry as he went to put the collar on Snuffles, struggling a bit because he kept licking Sirius.

Sirius snorted. “Oh my fucking god,” they gritted out, managing to sit down and get Snuffles to sit too, panting happily. “There we go.”

Remus was grinning down at them as he attached the lead. “I think we’re ready to go.”

“Are we?” Sirius said to Snuffles, scratching his ears. “Shall we go home?”

“Yes! Let’s go home.” Remus kissed the top of their head. “Come on, love.”

Sirius stood up, still petting Snuffles, grinning ear to ear as they made their way out of the shelter. He was their dog, Sirius had a dog. They  _ always _ wanted a dog and now they had a dog and he was massive and fluffy and so cuddly. They couldn’t wait to get home and get him settled, or take him to work tomorrow.

“I hope he can jump up into the car. It’s a bit high.” Remus unlocked the doors once they got outside.

“He’s as  _ tall _ as the car Remus, he’ll be fine. I’ll get in the back with him for now, to make sure he’s okay with it.” Sirius couldn’t stop grinning, watching Snuffles plod along next to them.

“You just want to snuggle up to him in the back, I know your ways.” Remus opened the back door.

Sirius gave him a look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Remus,” they said as they climbed into the back seats, shuffled across and then patted the seat next to them. “C’mon, Snuffles, up you come, up!”

Snuffles looked between Remus and Sirius. “Come on, Snuffles, get up next to them.”

Sirius stifled laughter. “I am not lifting you into the car, c’mon boy, up!” Sirius gave the dog a look before starting to dig into their bag for a treat.

“Good thinking.” Remus nodded, nudging Snuffles a little. “He’s not moving an inch.”

“Ha!” Sirius held a dog biscuit out to Snuffles, wiggling it a little. “Oh, what have I got, what’s this?” Quick as a flash, there was all of a sudden a huge dog next to Sirius, clambering into their lap for the biscuit. Sirius laughed, letting him have the treat. “Oh look, he’s like you Rem! Entirely motivated by food!”

“I am offended! I am not entirely motivated by food.” Remus snorted a laugh then closed the door.

“Oh, sleep also then,” Sirius said when Remus opened the driver’s door, wrapping their arms around Snuffles as he laid down on the seat, his head in their lap.

“Climbing. Weed. Reading. You. I’m not just a one track mind, my dear.” Remus got into his seat.

“The Five Pillars of Lupin,” Sirius said, burying their hands in Snuffles’ fur. “Food, sleep, climbing, weed and reading.”

“What about you?” Remus questioned as they started to drive home.

“Oh, I am obviously the deity on  _ top _ of the Pillars of Lupin, clearly.” Sirius shot him a grin in the rearview mirror.

“Ah yes, I see it now.” Remus nodded. “It makes so much sense.”

“Right? So glad it makes sense.” Sirius pressed their face into Snuffles’ fur, listening to him snore. It sounded like he’d fallen asleep, already.

“What about Snuffles? Where will he be?”

“Up with me, we’re cuddling. He’s like… he’s like Pegasus to Hercules?” Sirius winced, not even sure of their own analogy.

“Oh, right, that’s good. I’m liking this.” Remus hummed. “You look cute back there all snuggly.”

“He’s  _ so _ cuddly Remus.” Sirius dug their phone out of their pocket, taking a picture of them and Snuffles to post on social media. He was drooling a bit in the photo but god he was so cute!

“I know, I love how happy you are.”

“I love him already.” Sirius rested their head on top of Snuffles’, grinning as comments of  _ omg he’s so cute _ or  _ you have a dog!??! _ popped up on their phone.

“I know, you loved him when we saw him online. You’re so sweet.”

“Everyone is shocked we have a dog.” Sirius grinned. “Oh.” Sirius stifled a laugh. “Your mam has just commented on my post.”

“Well, I guess we didn’t really tell anyone, huh? Oh god… what’d my mam say?” Remus groaned.

Sirius laughed, stopping sharply when Snuffles snorts at the noise. “She says ‘he looks lovely! Can’t wait to meet him, don’t forget to keep the edibles out of his reach!’”

“Of course she wanted us to know that. Our edibles she left us with last time are in the freezer. The pot’s in a box in a box in the bedroom, we’ll maybe move it higher on the dresser.” Remus shook his head. “It’s nearly time for her to move down here. Have you found out if you can take those few days for us to help her?”

“Oh good idea, we can move it just in case… he might be able to open drawers.” Sirius bit their lip. “Oh! Yes, yeah it’s fine. I need to do one class on the Thursday morning I can’t get out of but it’s only ninety minutes.”

“That’s fine, we can head up after that. I’ll just sleep in.”

“Of course.”

“It is a pillar after all, right?” Remus chuckled.

“Ha! Okay, you got me there. Gotta keep up with the pillars, caro.”

“Yes, love, yes we do. We also need to deal with dinner. I have that ravioli thing I bought, that should be quick, if you want that.” Remus glanced back at them.

“Mhmm,” Sirius said, resting their head back on Snuffles’. “That sounds good. Optimised cuddling time.”

“I’ll cook while you cuddle.” Remus parked the car in front of their place.

“My god I’ve never loved you more.” Sirius smiled, picking up Snuffles’ lead. “Shall we?”

“Ha, we shall.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius went to get Snuffles settled into his forever home, as Remus went to the kitchen. He could hear Sirius telling Snuffles about the sofa then walking him around the flat as if giving a person a tour. It was heartwarming, really, seeing Sirius get something they always wanted. They were so happy and excited.

“Are we eating at the table or on the sofa?” Remus asked, knowing the answer to this already.

“Sofa! You can’t cuddle at the table Remus,” Sirius said from the hallway.

Remus chuckled because he knew that was what Sirius was going to say. “Sure love, how’s the tour?” He asked after checking the pot to make sure they weren’t overboiling.

The sound of footsteps and claws came closer. “I dunno, what d’you think, Snuffs, will it do?”

“What’d he say?” Remus grabbed a bottle of wine.

Snuffles gave a little  _ whuff _ and Sirius hummed thoughtfully. Then, after a moment, spoke. “Sadly, I don’t speak dog, but the tail is waggling and he’s grinning, so, I’d say it’s good?”

“Yeah, I’d take that as a positive.” Remus opened the bottle, struggling with the cork a little.

“Need a hand?” Sirius said, settling on the floor of the kitchen next to Snuffles.

“No, love, maybe just carry the glasses into the living room in a minute. We have about five minutes left until it’s ready.” Remus poured the wine between both glasses.

“Okay!” Sirius had one arm around Snuffles’ neck, leaning against him. The dog looked  _ completely _ content mashing his face into Sirius’ arm, shoulder and head.

Remus grinned at the scene, handing a glass to Sirius. “I love him.”

“Me too,” Sirius said emphatically. “Thank you.” They gestured with the wine before taking a sip, turning to keep it away from Snuffles.

“I love you too.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I love you too?”

“I love Snuffles and I love you as well.” Remus laughed and took a drink of his wine. “What’s that look?”

“I said thank you and you said I love you too? Am I drunker than I thought?”

“Yes but I was still caught on my thought of how I love you and Snuffles. Does that make sense? I didn’t say you’re welcome.” Remus shook his head, going over to the pot again.

Sirius laughed. “Sure? Well, Snuffles and I love you too.”

“Oh good.” Remus hummed as he went to lean back against the counter near the stove. “You keep getting sweeter, I don’t know if it’s possible.”

“Oh?” Sirius’ voice went all soft. Snuffles’ tail was thumping away against the floor.

“Yeah, you’re so sweet, my teeth hurt.” Remus grinned.

“You’ll get cavities.” Sirius sipped their wine, smiling at Remus. “I’ve never been this happy before in my whole life.”

“Oh yeah? Not even on the pole?” Remus felt the same way. He was never happier.

Sirius shook their head. “No, that’s kind of… fleeting sometimes. But this feels like… feels like it’s here to stay. Here with you, going to get married, living together, with our dog.”

“Yeah, it’s ours, it’s our life.” Remus sighed.

“Right. I’ve had happy situations, but never been so happy with  _ life _ .” Sirius bit their lip, smiling wider. “My Austen heroine.”

“If ‘My Austen heroine’ isn’t in your vows, I’m leaving you at the altar.” Remus joked. “My life is very happy because of you.”

Sirius snorted before shifting forward onto their knees, grinning up at Remus. “My Austen heroine. My best garbage. My King of Sleep. Love of my fucking life.”

Snuffles woofed.

“Hmm, Snuffles agrees.” Remus watched them. “I love you more than anything, ever.”

“He does, he’s a very smart pupper.” Sirius stood up, crossing over to kiss Remus lightly on the lips. “You too.”

“Sometimes this all doesn’t feel like my life.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Everything about it, you know?” He kissed them softly.

“Mmhmm,” Sirius hummed. “Like you’re gonna wake up one day and realise they put you in the wrong place for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, exactly.” Remus kissed them again, slower and deeper.

Sirius kissed back, their hand coming up to Remus shoulder. They pulled back to murmur, “That’s not gonna happen though,” before kissing him again.

“I know, it’s ours.” Remus pulled them closer then the timer went off. “Bugger.”

“Mm, rude.” Sirius huffed, stepping back. “At least Snuffles doesn’t mind us kissing.”

“Thank goodness.” He looked to Snuffles, who was just lounging on the floor. “Okay, bring the wine out and I’ll get the food.”

“Alright! Music or TV?” Sirius picked up the wine glasses, heading through to the living room. After a moment Snuffles heaved himself up and followed Remus’ partner.

“Let’s do music today.” Remus drained the water from the pot.

“Alright!” Sirius called, and Remus heard them shuffling about a bit.

Remus added the sauce then stirred a bit, smiling to himself about the day… well, his life now. It was just  _ great _ . If things happened, he was confident that he and Sirius would get through it. 

After dishing out the ravioli, Remus grabbed some forks then headed into the living room. “All right, love.”

Sirius was squished into one corner of the sofa, with Snuffles’ massive head in their lap and the rest of the dog sprawled out over the sofa. They were trying to drink their wine, laughing at Snuffles licking the bottom of the glass very intently. “Oh, hi, ha. He’s  _ very _ cuddly.”

“I can see that.” Remus handed Sirius their bowl and fork. “Can you scoot over a bit?”

“Yeah, I’ll--” Sirius held their wine glass out for Remus to take. “I’ll see if I can shift him, hold on…” They wriggled a little, shifting along the sofa to try and make enough room for Remus to sit on their other side.

Remus squeezed in next to them, setting Sirius’ glass on the side table for now. “Well, this is cozy, I like it.”

“Apparently!” Sirius held their bowl up because Snuffles was now attempting to get his nose into that too. “He’s so good. Ah, no, Snuffs, leave it.”

“Ha, maybe off the sofa while we eat?” Remus suggested, even though Sirius would probably just suffer right on through.

“Ah! No, Snuffs, no!” Sirius laughed, holding their bowl up above their head. “Okay, maybe, maybe.”

Remus was surprised. “Here, let me take the bowl. Try putting him in the bed.”

Sirius was trying not to laugh by the looks of the way their shoulders were shaking. They handed their bowl to Remus and clambered off the sofa, Snuffles following them after a moment. “Ha, you’re so cute you follow me everywhere. Okay, to bed, Snuffs.” Sirius pointed to the massive bed under the window.

“Maybe give him that bone we got?” Remus suggested to them.

“Oh! Good idea!” Sirius shook their head, laughing as they went to the kitchen, Snuffles on their heels. They reappeared a moment later with Snuffles  _ bounding _ in front of them. Amazingly, he went straight to his bed and laid down, looking up at Sirius expectantly, well, at the bone in their hand.

“Ha! He is totally motivated by food.”

“He is! We just need treats with us at all times!” Sirius grinned, giving Snuffles the bone. He immediately set about gnawing at it, tail thumping away.

“Perfect, now come back over and we’ll eat then we can snuggle up.” Remus smiled at his partner.

Sirius crossed back to the sofa and sat next to Remus, grinning. “Oh thank god, he’s stayed there.”

“He really loves you.” Remus handed Sirius their bowl back.

Sirius kissed him on the cheek in thanks, digging into their ravioli. “I’m  _ really _ okay with that.”

“Me too.” Remus patted their leg. “This is really good, isn’t it? It’s butternut squash.”

“Mhmm, really tasty. Thanks for cooking.” Sirius leaned into him, tucking their legs up onto the sofa.

“I enjoy it.” Remus hummed after biting into another the ravioli. “So, this is a good day?”

“Yeah! We got a  _ dog _ , Remus.”

Remus grinned. “We did, we got a dog.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“I’m so glad we got him. He’s lovely. We’re gonna have so much fun.” Sirius smiled, leaning their head on his shoulder.

“We are, we’ll be able to take him out climbing with us.” Remus finished his food, setting the bowl aside to get his wine.

Sirius sat up. “Oh my god! We will! Ah! Me and Snuffles can run around in the grass whilst you go and climb! Ah, yes!”

“You’ll finally have some company.” Remus chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. He moved so his back was against the arm of the sofa and his knees were up in front of him.

“Right?” Sirius grinned, sitting cross-legged. “It’ll be great. He’ll love the studio too.”

“Come here and cuddle.” Remus smiled. “He’ll love the studio. All the people giving him love and attention all day.”

“Ha, right? He’ll be a total star.” Sirius held their wine out of the way so they could nestle between Remus’ legs and lean back against his chest.

“Hmm, mmhmm.” Remus’ hand came up to play with Sirius’ hair.

Sirius hummed, tilting their head back as they relaxed against him. After a moment there was a big huff from near the window and Snuffles heaved himself over to the sofa, climbing up onto it to sprawl over Sirius’ legs. Sirius let out a soft sigh and scratched at the dog’s ears.

“This is what you wanted, right?”

“Exactly.” Sirius  _ sounded _ like they were smiling. “It’s perfect.”

Remus agreed, pressing a kiss to their neck.

The first days with Snuffles were great. Sirius did most of the taking care of him, even when Remus offered to help. Remus was happy to let Sirius do as they pleased. It was nice to see them taking so much care of something, and pouring out love and attention. Plus, cuddles with Snuffles on the sofa at the end of the day was brilliant.

On Saturday, they were going to be leaving Snuffles at home alone for a few hours for the first time. Sirius had been taking Snuffles to the studio with him over the week, but he couldn’t come to the trampoline park with them. They were revisiting the park with the whole crew again, including Ro, Reggie, and Ben. They were going to check out the ninja warrior course, bouldering, trapeze, slackline, and silks this time. Of course some people could go to the trampolines if they wanted.

Remus went straight for the bouldering wall, bypassing everything to go look at it once he said hello to his friends. “This is shit.” Remus said out loud to no one before he clambering up the hardest run. It was easy and didn’t take him much time. When he got back down, he decided to head for the ninja warrior course, that seemed fun. There was climbing involved there. As he walked through the hall, he found Sirius sitting on the ground near the trapeze with Alice.

“You really think he’ll be alright?” Sirius said, looking at Alice as they bit their lip.

Alice laughed, putting a hand on their knee. “He’ll be fine. I promise. It’s only a few hours. He’ll sleep for most of it.”

“Don’t worry, love.” Remus put a hand on their head. “Go on the trapeze, you’ve been dying to do this.”

Sirius glanced up at him, smiling. “Hi caro. Thought you were going bouldering?”

“It took me 30 seconds to get it.” Remus waved a hand. “I’m going to do the ninja thing. I want to see you do this though.”

“Oh. That sounds shit?” Sirius stood up, their back cracking. “Okay. I’ll try the trapeze. I always wanted to be in the circus,” they said, grinning as they glanced around the room. Marly was already on the trapeze, Ben was trying to coax Reggie onto the slackline and James and Lily were already in full competitive-mode on the ninja warrior course further into the room.

“Go on, love.” Remus kissed their cheek. “I want to see.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “And you call me the voyeur.” They kissed him on the lips before heading off up the short steps towards the trapeze.

Alice raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

“I’m not sure you do. Well, it’s a joke because they love watching me climb. Nothing too weird.” Remus laughed. But was it a joke? Sirius really was into it.

“Sure,” Alice shot back, grinning.

In the trapeze area Marlene landed back on her feet near Sirius and they caught her hand to stop her being pulled back into the foam-cube pit with the swinging of it. Remus couldn’t quite hear their conversation from there but they exchanged a few words before Sirius gripped the bar and let it swing forward.

“Sirius! Be careful, love!” Remus shouted up to them.

Sirius’ laugh reached down to him as they swung back, bringing their feet up to hook their legs over the bar. “Ah, I love this!” they called, letting their hands drop.

“How are they so good at this shit?” Remus shook his head, watching Sirius move elegantly in the air, just as they did on the pole.

Alice laughed. “It’s unfair, really, isn’t it?”

Sirius was laughing as they swung, twisting and moving around. At the side they held their hands out to Marlene. They said something to her, swinging away and back again before Marlene grabbed their offered hands and spun around with them.

Remus was sure that his mouth was hanging open as he watched the two swinging. “Jesus Christ.”

“What’s ar--” James huffed next to him. “Oh for god’s sake, they’re showing off again, eh?”

Marlene was, for  _ once _ , quiet as the two of them shifted, Sirius standing on the bar and Marlene hanging from, as far as Remus could tell, one foot. 

“That’s my future wife.” Dorcas yelled from across the hall somewhere.

“How can they even do this?” Remus asked.

Right on cue, Sirius dropped from the bar, catching themselves on Marlene’s outstretched hand as they somehow switched places, the trapeze still swinging back and forth. Remus could hear them both laughing.

“Offensive, really,” James said, sitting on the edge of the foam pit.

“It’s amazing.” Remus shook his head. “They’re bloody amazing.” He was sure that he was never going to get over it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius fell into the foam pit with a laugh, Marlene next to them.

“Ha! We need one of those in the studio Marly. That was  _ fun _ .”

“Oh my god! We should! But I don’t know if we have room! It’d be cool. Shit. Do you want silks?” Marly laughed as she got her self up.

Sirius clambered after her. “I suppose. Silks though, we have room. We could definitely just tuck them up out of the way on the ceiling when we’re not using them.” Sirius got to the edge of the pit to find everyone staring at them. James had his arms crossed over his chest, Alice was laughing, Frank was shaking his head and Hestia looked like she wanted to break down some moves with them. Remus was staring at them in the same was he stared at them on the pole.

“That was amazing!” Remus offered his hand.

“Yeah?” Sirius took his hand, grinning as he pulled them out of the pit.

“Yeah, as always.” Remus kissed them quickly on the lips.

Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “It was fun. We had fun, right Marly?” They glanced over to see Marlene with her arms around Dorcas’ neck, looking like neither of them wanted to be disturbed. “Ah.”

“Jesus.” Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m going to do the slackline now I think.”

“Sure!” Sirius looked around, determinedly looking past Marlene and Dorcas. “Are Reggie and Ben over there already?”

“Yeah, they’re being insanely adorable too.” Remus nodded over in that direction.

Sirius turned a little to see their brother and Ben in that area. Reggie was on the slackline, with what looked like a vice-grip on Ben’s shoulder as he coaxed him along the rope, wobbling profusely. “Oh, I suppose that’s cute.”

“If it weren’t your brother, you’d think it was cute. Want to go over with me?” Remus bumped their hip.

“Yeah okay,” Sirius said, bumping their hip back into his. “I’ll put you to shame.”

“I’m sure you will.” Remus grabbed his hand and pulled them towards the line. “Are you still worried about Snuffles?”

Sirius bit their lip. “Mm, a bit. Alice reckons he’ll sleep most of the time we’re out though.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will. I think he’ll be just fine.” Remus shrugged. “When we go up to Wales, are we bringing Snuffles or maybe we should leave him here with someone else?”

“When we help you mam move? I think he’d like the trip.”

“Yeah, you think he would? That sounds good. He won’t be in the way, he’ll just lay somewhere.” Remus nodded as they got to the slackline.

“Exactly. He’d love your mam too, I know it.” Sirius grinned before turning to watch Ben and Reggie for a moment. “You’re doing good, kid.”

“He loves everyone.” Remus put his hand on their waist. “Yeah, Reggie, great job.”

Regulus yelped as he wobbled then fell off into Ben’s arms. “I was doing fine.”

“Aw, did talking distract you?” Sirius grinned, leaning into Remus.

Benjy gave them both a playfully exasperated look as he helped Reggie get his balance back. “You got it, Reg. Give it another go.”

“No, I’m going to take a break from this.” He set to feet on the firm ground. “Plus, these two have come to show me up, I’m sure.”

Sirius laughed. “No, surely not.”

“Never.” Remus scoffed. “Think we both could get on here at once?”

“Absolutely.” Sirius kissed his jaw before stepping away, going to one end. “Meet you in the middle?”

“Let’s.” Remus went to the other end.

“See, they’re going to show me up.” Regulus rolled his eyes.

Benjy laughed. “We can hope they fall off.”

Sirius flipped them both off, standing on the edge of the slackline. Their balance was  _ great _ on moving things, but still, upright things seemed a little harder!

“All right, let’s do this.” Remus stepped on carefully, pausing for a moment to find his center of gravity as his wobbled a bit.

Sirius stepped along, falling into a rhythm with Remus until they met him in the middle, holding their hands out to him. “I feel like Patrick Swayze right now.” They wiggled their hips a little, stepping one foot back and forth.

“Are you going to start calling me Baby?” Remus laughed as he slowly made his way closer to the middle.

“Nobody puts Baby in the corner,” Sirius shot back, wiggling a bit to a beat in their head.

“Oh, we should try to do that lift on the trampolines. I bet I can lift you over my head.” Remus looked at them with wide eyes.

“You two are sickening.” Regulus scoffed somewhere behind Sirius.

Sirius laughed, ignoring Reggie. “I bet we could! Here, twist a bit, I can step past you I bet… I wonder if people dance on these. I need to look up routines.”

“Always with the routines.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hands. “Okay, ready?”

“I like a routine, Remus. I like making movemen--” Sirius cut themselves off for a dance-nerd rant, squeezing Remus’ hands. “Okay.”

“Okay, I’m twisting and you’re stepping. One, two, three…” Remus twisted around.

Sirius laughed, half-ignoring Remus’ words. They were used to just doing things on instinct when they were moving with someone else. They twisted past him, light on their feet so they switched places like a ballroom dance. “Ha, yes!”

Remus nearly tumbled off but caught his balance easily. “Ha! Amazing. Let’s go try that lift.”

“Sure!” Sirius hopped off of the slackline, going over to where Reggie and Ben were watching at the finishing line of the ninja warrior course. “Hey, wanna do something tonight?”

“Oh, yeah, if you wanted to.” Regulus looked to him. “Can Ben come by too?”

“Of course he can,” Remus said quickly. “We’ll grab something on the way back to eat.”

“Yeah! You guys can come meet Snuffles,” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand. They shot him a look at the speed he jumped into the conversation, they weren’t bad with Ben any more!

“Sounds good.” Regulus nodded. “Right, Ben?”

Ben had his hands in his pockets. “Ah, yeah, that’d be good?”

“Fantastic. Let’s go try the lift, think about what you want to eat!” Remus tugged on Sirius’ hand.

“Okay, okay!” Sirius grinned as Remus pulled them away, turning back to Reggie and Ben. “Think about food!” They called as Remus tugged them away.

“I’ve always wanted to try this.” Remus turned to look at them.

“Wait, wait.” Sirius dug their heels in. “If you can lift me, we won’t need the trampoline. They only do it in the water because Baby needs to learn but I’m a  _ dancer _ .”

“Really?” Remus stopped in his tracks. “I mean, I know I can lift you.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I should be offended. I’m half-sure I could jump over you entirely if I got a good run-up.”

“Okay, let’s not jump over me entirely.” Remus laughed. “Let’s do it right here then.”

“Right.” Sirius stepped back a bit, glancing behind them to give themselves enough run up. “Don’t drop me, caro.”

“Don’t you trust me, princess?” Remus smirked.

Sirius stuck their tongue out at him, stepping back a little more before running up to Remus. Remus grinned as Sirius came running at him, bending slightly and putting his hands on their hips before lifting them easily. Sirius stretched their arms out to the side, laughing, balancing easily as Remus held them.

“Amatures.” Frank scoffed next to them.

“Oi,” Remus huffed, dropping Sirius down to his shoulder.

Sirius grinned, dropping down a little so they could wrap their legs around Remus’ waist. They leaned over, smacking Frank on the shoulder. “I bet you two know the whole damn dance off by heart.”

“Damn right we do, what kinda dancers do you take us for?” Alice apparently materialised next to her husband. “Frankly insulting.”

“Oh god.” Remus rolled his eyes.

Alice laughed. “However, unlike some of the dancers here, Frankie and I won’t showboat.”

“Lies, you two are awful at the jazz bar,” Sirius shot back, looping their arm around Remus’ neck.

“Yeah, Al, you really made a big show there. And the last time we were here you were showing off too.” Remus’ arms rested under Sirius’ thighs.

Frank raised an eyebrow. “They have a point.”

“Ha! We have a point. We beat Alice at something, Sirius. Mark this day down.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

Sirius mimed opening a little notebook and marking down a tally. “Ha.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You two are disgusting.”

Marlene bounced up next to the group. “I’m hurt, Disgusting was Dorcas and I’s title for the longest time…” She puffed her cheeks out. “DORKY! We need to up our game!”

“Oh no, Sirius, we said this would never happen.” Remus poked them.

Sirius could feel their cheeks growing hot immediately, remembering themselves saying  _ if we ever get like Marly and Dorky, slap me _ , and the conversation that immediately followed. Sirius gave Remus a wide-eyed look. “Oh no, no no. Quick, let’s leave. Get out whilst we can.”

“Well, get off of me then!” Remus held his hands up.

“It’s too late, you’re already disgusting.” Alice shrugged.

Sirius resigned themselves to being disgusting with Remus for the rest of the trip. They didn’t go into the trampoline area but Dorcas organised a group-wide run of the ninja warrior course, and then Sirius and Hestia got to play around on the silks they had (which only solidified Sirius’ need for them at the studio). Marly had been distracted by Dorcas’ admittedly very good display of upper body strength on the ninja warrior course. Remus, though, wasn’t distracted at all. He watched Sirius the whole time, a similar look on his face to when he first saw them at the pole competition.

They parted ways with everyone in the car park, where Remus and Sirius went back to their flat with Reggie and Ben. On the way back they swung by the mac and cheese place Sirius favoured after therapy and picked up a huge portion to share along with some extras. By the time they parked up, Sirius was beyond excited to see Snuffles after a whole day. They really hoped he had been okay all day.

“I’m excited to meet Snuffles, you guys,” Benjy said as they climbed the stairs to the flat, Sirius in the lead eager to see their pupper.

“I think Sirius may be the most excited.” Remus laughed as they got to the door.

“He’s been by himself  _ all day _ ,” Sirius shot back, unlocking the door and immediately being accosted by Snuffles as soon as they stepped into the hallway. “Ah, hi! Hello! Oh my god have you been the best boy ever all day?”

“Oh, he’s… he’s rather large.” Regulus nearly whispered behind them.

“Your parents are home, Snuffles, did you miss us?” Remus scratched behind Snuffles ears then went towards the living room.

Sirius led Snuffles into the living room and sat down, where Snuffles immediately jumped up and tried to clamber into their lap, huffing happily.

“He’s so cute! He’s… you alright, Reg?” Benjy asked, glancing to where he was stood in the hallway.

“Um, he’s just… he’s very big.”

“He’s a big teddy bear, Reg.” Remus took out the food from the bag.

Sirius got up from the sofa, seeing the look on Reggie’s face as they skirted around towards him. “Yeah, he’s good. He won’t hurt you, I swear it kid.” 

“Ah… okay…” Regulus came over to sit on the opposite end of the sofa, pulling Ben to sit next to him.

“He follows Sirius everywhere, so, love, why don’t you sit on the floor over here. Actually, get him a bone while we eat.” Remus looked up with a little frown.

“Sure.” Sirius bit their lip, feeling awful for the look on Reggie’s face. They ducked into the kitchen, Snuffles on their heels and doubly so when they emerged back with a bone and sat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table from Regulus. 

Benjy had his head turned towards Regulus, saying something quietly to him that Sirius couldn’t hear.

“So, have what you want.” Remus gestured over the food. “Now, we could do a joint or an edible. I’m willing to get out both because I’m partial to joints. I have cookies and brownies, thanks to my mother. You can not have both.”

Sirius grinned, laughing internally at Remus’ weed-authority voice… which actually sounded a lot like his #SoftDom voice. They shook their head, and that was not something to think about with their little brother opposite them. “I’m good with either,” they said, sitting forward to dig into mac and cheese whilst Snuffles was preoccupied.

“Um, a brownie is good for me.” Regulus answered after a mouth full of mac and cheese.

“I’ll do a brownie too.” Benjy nodded.

“Okay, be back in a minute.” Remus stood up.

“Are they getting a whole damn brownie each?” Sirius called, still grinning. “You only let me have half the first time we did.”

“Regulus ate a whole one before.” Remus called back.

“Yeah, you see how that worked out?” Sirius flashed a grin at Regulus and Benjy, the former of which went a little pink.

“Oh, I wanna hear this story.” Benjy sat forward, intrigued.

“God.” Regulus put a hand over his face.

Sirius laughed. “Reggie accidentally ate a weed brownie, freaked out quite a lot and then rambled about various things, including repeating how  _ hot _ a certain someone was?”

“He recited The Cornelian to us!” Remus shouted from the kitchen.

“I hate you all.” Reg groaned.

Benjy burst out laughing. “Really? I need to see this. You’re so cute!”

“It was rather adorable.” Remus came out carrying a plate with two brownies and a cookie. “Here you go.”

“No, you don’t need to see it.” Regulus shook his head.

“I beg to differ,” Sirius said, still eating mac and cheese, half-heartedly. Snuffles  _ woofed _ in agreement from next to them.

“Sirius, the cookie or a joint?” Remus looked to them, setting the plate down and picking up the cookie.

“A joint, pretty please?” Sirius grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes, princess,” He muttered then took a bite of the cookie before going down the hallway.

“Thank you!” Sirius called, sneaking Snuffles a piece of bacon.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus had finished the cookie even before he sat down to roll the joint. It was nearly impossible to concentrate with Sirius watching him across the table rolling the joint. Their finger kink was something else sometimes. Remus looked up at them as he licked the edge then smirked. “Okay, love?”

Sirius swallowed. “Wonderful.”

“Oh, I’m sure, princess,” He said under his breath. Benjy was currently trying to talk Regulus into petting Snuffles.

“Oh ha ha,” Sirius said, leaning over to hold a hand out for the joint. “He’s a big teddy bear, Reggie, I swear.”

Remus lit the joint with his lighter then took a hit before handing it over to Sirius.

“Oh cheeky! What about your cookie?” Sirius plucked the joint from him, taking a long drag, turning to look at Reggie and Benjy. Snuffles was practically belly-crawling closer to them, desperate for pets.

“I haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about.” Remus hummed, eyes going to Snuffles.

Remus didn’t miss Sirius discreetly flipping him off by scratching their temple before they spoke. “He’s good, honestly, look he’s a massive softie.”

Regulus’ knee was jiggling. “He’s fucking  _ massive _ .”

“He’s the sweetest puppy, Regulus, I promise.” He reached for the joint. “Just give him a little pet.”

Sirius moved the joint up out of Remus’ reach, not looking his way. “See, he just wants pets.”

“Yeah, look he’s so sleepy.” Benjy reached out and patted Snuffles on the head. The dog let out a big contented sigh and flopped a little closer to them. “He’s good… His fur is really fucking soft.”

“Regulus, would I ever put you in a bad position? Come on.” Remus shook his head, moving closer to Sirius.

“Right?” Sirius said enthusiastically. “His fur is so soft.”

Regulus let out a big sigh before gingerly reaching out and patting Snuffles very lightly between the ears. “Oh.”

“Good job buddy,” Sirius said softly, stroking Snuffles.

“See, he’s so chill. He gives the best cuddles.” Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius then pulled them back.

Sirius made a noise of surprise, somehow still managing to look graceful as they fell into Remus. “Oi!” Snuffles’ ears pricked up and he trotted over to them, intrigued by the noise and the, oh! Cuddles!

Remus moved his mouth close to their ear. “Princess, give me the joint or I’ll tickle you.”

Sirius narrowed their eyes at him before taking a long drag. “Low blow, Remus, low blow,” they said, smiling though as they held the filter end of the joint up near his lips. 

“You’re being a brat.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of their neck the moved to wrap his lips over the filter.

“You’re the one pulling me into your lap,” Sirius murmured back, holding the joint as Remus took a drag. “We’ve  _ company _ .”

Thankfully though, Benjy had called Snuffles back over and Regulus was making another attempt at patting him which seemed to be going a little better.

Remus blew the smoke over Sirius’ shoulder. “True, but I’m just trying to get the joint.”

Sirius gave them a quick peck. “Use your words, darling.”

“Wow, the sass.” Remus’ fingers moved down Sirius’ side. “I’ll gladly move now.”

“Don’t you dare.” Sirius shifted, climbing out of their lap. “Snuffles, come and protect Pads!”

Remus smiled smugly. Snuffles got halfway across the living room to Sirius before he realised he wasn’t getting petted by Regulus and Benjy again, so stood and whimpered between them until Sirius shifted closer, rolling their eyes. 

Sirius was preoccupied with Snuffles for a moment before they must’ve realised Remus still had the joint. They gave him their best innocent expression, holding a hand out.

Remus ignored them, looking to Ben and Reg. “How are you two feeling?”

“Fine, I think I’m on the verge of the giggles though.” Regulus was grinning.

Benjy looked very chilled out, sitting back on the sofa. “I can’t wait for giggly Reg.”

“I’m  _ trying _ to catch up to you, Reg, but  _ someone _ won’t let me.” Sirius scrubbed at Snuffles’ ears. “Your dad’s mean isn’t he?”

“Someone could use their words.” Remus took another drag.

Regulus let out a hiccup of giggles. “See, they’re an old married couple!”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “You’re giggly Reg.”

Remus watched them both with a grin.

“Are not, you two are  _ so _ a married couple though,” Regulus shot back.

“Oh my god.” Sirius groaned, dropping their head back for a moment before looking at Remus. “Pretty please may I have the joint, my love?”

“Yes, love, you may.” Remus smiled sweetly and handed over the joint.

Sirius stuck their tongue out as they took it from him.

“You two are ridiculous,” Benjy said, a grin on his face.

“You know, we really said we’d never get to that level and if I did, I had to make sure Sirius snapped out of it.” Remus smirked over at them, thinking about the slapping conversation.

Sirius sputtered on their mouthful of smoke. “Yeah,” they managed. “We’re not Marly and Dorcas, don’t do that to me Ben.”

Regulus laughed.

“You two did the Dirty Dancing lift in the middle of the hall today. Then Sirius clung on to you, Remus.” Ben pointed out. “That’s fairly ridiculous.”

Remus snickered, feeling a bit floaty. “Well, yeah, we are ridiculous, aren’t we?”

“No, no,” Sirius said, remarkably sternly. “We are nowhere near the level of those two. We’re  _ quite _ cute, I admit. But no more than Alice and Frank knowing that whole dance, or you two--” Sirius gestured with the joint towards Regulus and Benjy-- “on the slackline.”

“I’d say everyone is adorable, but James and Lily are so competitive, not sure if it’s cute.” Remus laughed, laying down on his stomach so his head was close to Sirius’ thigh.

“That’s true,” Benjy said softly. “Those two are terrifying.”

“Aren’t they?” Sirius’ voice was all dreamy as their hand found Remus’ hair and stroked through gently. “Been together since they were sixteen, they’re  _ so _ terrifying.”

Remus hummed at the touch. “They’re cute in their own way, I guess.”

“Right, right,” Regulus managed on a slow in-breath between giggles before descending back into them.

“Reggie, do you want some water?” Remus popped his head up.

“No, no.” Regulus shook his head, letting out a breath again. “I’m fine, you two, you’re just… you’re funny and this whole situation is funny.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “The whole situation huh? Why’s that?”

Sirius’ fingernails over Remus’ scalp slowed a little as Regulus spoke. “I dunno, like, a few months ago I was still living at home and now I’m getting stoned with my sibling and their fiancé and my…  _ boyfriend _ and it’s just like… what the fuck?” Regulus was still giggling a little as he waved his hand around.

The laugh that escaped Remus’ mouth seemed to come out of nowhere. It was only because the ‘what the fuck’ sounded exactly like Sirius’. Oh, he was more stoned than he had intended to be. How much was in those cookies? “Yeah? It’s… life’s weird like that.”

Sirius plucked the joint from his hand, quicker than Remus expected. “Right. It’s weird Reg, but it’s totally better. It’ll take some getting used to but you’ll do it. I mean look, you’ll end up like me, and I’m  _ completely _ normal.” Sirius stifled a laugh into the back of their hand, giving Regulus a look even as they went back to scratching through Remus’ hair.

Remus let out another sharp laugh. “Yeah, yep completely normal like Sirius.”

Benjy snickered. “Sirius, you’re as far from normal as anyone I know.”

Sirius blew out their smoke. “That’s the fucking joke, Benjy,” they said with a smile.

Regulus burst out laughing again.

“Oh, but you’re wonderful.” Remus smiled at them.

“Mm, thank you darling.” Sirius cupped his cheek briefly before going back to stroking his hair.

“Reggie, you’re amazing. You know? You’re going to stay amazing. You should think about going back to Uni.” Remus peered over at Regulus with wide eyes. Jesus Christ, he was so stoned. The cookies had to be extra strength or something.

“Aww! Thanks Remus!” Regulus sat forward, petting Snuffles now, who was fast asleep at his feet. “I think I could! I miss it.” He looked to Benjy. “You think I could?”

“Yes, Reg, you’re so smart.” Benjy smiled sweetly at him.

“Aw gosh, so cute,” Remus muttered. “I need to text my mother.”

“What’s wrong darling?” Sirius murmured to him, hand still in his hair. “Yeah, Reg, you should do it. I know you’d love it.”

Remus struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. “The fucking cookies.”

“Here.” Sirius handed him their phone from the coffee table. “You need some water, darling?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure out what the hell she put in them.” Remus took their phone.

Sirius sniggered. “Okay, okay.”

Regulus appeared to be regaling Benjy with more Byron, arm around his shoulder, with a very dramatically wistful look on his face. Sirius was watching them, smiling.

**MAM! What’s the dosing on the cookies compared to the brownies?**

_ **Oh, hello dear, are you okay? The brownies have 10mg and the cookies have 35.** _

Remus set the phone down then laughed, “Holy fuck. Label, woman, label.”

Sirius glanced at him. “Alright caro?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. The cookies have like 3 times more THC than the brownies.”

“Oh.” Sirius laughed. “Good job I didn’t have that then?” They took another hit of the joint, which was getting pretty stubby.

“Yeah, good job.” Remus snickered. “I wasn’t expecting this, is all, holy shit.”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. “Sure you don’t want some water?”

“I’m fine, Sirius.” Remus brushed him off, sitting up to look at the table. He was hungry though.

Remus grabbed one of the trays from the table and his fork, watching Regulus fall into another bout of laughter. Oh god, he hadn’t been this stoned in years. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if he knew it was coming.

Sirius kept their hand on his back, laughing along with Regulus’ giggles. “Reggie, Byron loses most of its power when you’re crying from laughter, kid.”

“I’m impressed you can even remember so many of his poems.” Remus shoved another forkful of mac and cheese into his mouth. “That’s some talent.”

Regulus paused, smiling. “Sirius, didn’t you memorise most of Shakespeare’s sonnets when you were like, twelve?”

“No way! Oh my god, Sirius, give me a sonnet! Isn’t there a gay sonnet?! Give me the gay sonnet.” Remus went for more mac and cheese.

Sirius laughed. “Oh god, Reggie, I don’t know if I still know it.”

“I bet you do. Especially the gay one.” Benjy leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

“Sirius you know  _ all _ the gay things. Come on.” Remus gave them a look.

“You owe me, caro,” Sirius said before sitting straight and clearing their throat.


	11. Chapter 11

“ _ Mine be thy love, and their love’s use their treasure _ .”

Sirius glanced around the group, grinning at Reggie’s awestruck smile and Benjy’s vaguely impressed expression, as they reached forward to get another forkful of mac and cheese.

“Sirius! That was great.” Remus clapped.

“Shh, oh my god don’t clap.” Sirius laughed, grabbing his hands. “You are too fucking cute.”

“You’re cute, that was cute. I knew you’d remember the gay one.” Remus laughed, getting more mac and cheese.

Sirius shook their head. Remus was  _ so _ stoned, he was the most stoned they had ever seen him, by a long shot. It turned out very stoned Remus was completely and utterly adorable. They put their hand back on his shoulder, smiling at how cute he was.

“Would you ever want to go to Uni, Sirius?” Benjy asked, leaning forward intently.

“Not everyone has to go to university. It’s a fucked up societal expectation. Sirius is completely happy in their chosen career and owning a business.” Remus waved a hand.

Sirius opened their mouth to reply before Remus cut them off. “Thank you darling,” they said softly, patting his shoulder. “Remus is right, though. I don’t think I want to go back into education, I like running the studio too much.”

“It’s completely bullshit that people are forced into these boxes. Like, yeah, Reggie should go back because he would need to, right? To get a job in some field to explore what he wants. But not everyone fits a box. Plus, maybe Reggie doesn’t need to go back either.” Remus rambled on.

“Yeah, ah…” Benjy gave Sirius a wide-eyed look. “Sure.”

Sirius shook their head slowly at Benjy, grinning. Regulus was too busy laughing. “Yeah, caro, absolutely, no one  _ has _ to go to Uni if they don’t want to.”

“Exactly! Do you know how much money is spent on higher education? Is it worth it? Aren’t there industries that don’t need a diploma that could use the attention?”

Regulus laughed even harder. “Sirius he’s so punk!”

Sirius laughed, leaning forward and pressing their mouth against Remus’ shoulder. “I know, I know. There’s a lot wrong with the educational system darling. But if people  _ want _ to go into academia, then they can. That’s their choice, yeah?”

“Absolutely. I’m talking about the wider issue.” Remus shook his head. “The fact it’s drilled into our brains.”

“Right!” Regulus said through his laughter. “Like, we were told you get straight A’s, you go to University and get your education and then come and work for the business. Right, Sirius?”

Benjy was looking at Regulus in the way Sirius reckoned Remus looked at them a lot of the time. It was heart-warming to see, Sirius supposed, but he was sat upright and was probably trying to figure out how the hell he got here.

“Right,” Sirius agreed. “Uni was the only option.”

“Fuck that. Fuck the Blacks. My option for arson is still on the table.”

Benjy piped up. “Arson?”

Sirius shook their head, mouthing “Don’t ask.”

“Yeah! We’re burning down the Black’s home. The company too. Well, my offer is on the table.” Remus looked at Sirius.

“I’m in!” Regulus stuck his hand in the air.

Sirius leaned over and pulled his hand down. “No, no, I’m not letting you all get arrested for arson. Though the thought is very much appreciated, caro.” They ducked to kiss the top of Remus’ head.

“They are a part of this fucking bullshit machine, you know? It’s people like them that keep everyone else down. Bastards.” Remus went for more mac and cheese.

“Oh my god,” Sirius breathed, taking the last drag of the joint before stubbing it out. “Absolutely.”

Regulus looked like he’d just been introduced to his first political protest or the phrase  _ fuck the man _ . “Right! You’re so fucking right Remus.”

“The rest of us get shit for not getting on the damn machine when we don’t get “real jobs”, right? Like how many times are people impressed you’re successful enough by doing what you actually want in life instead of being mindless behind a desk?” Remus continued on.

Sirius realised he was talking to them. “Er—ah yeah, right? Of course, caro.”

Benjy sniggered, standing up and slipping past Regulus towards the bathroom. Sirius gave him a look of  _ Christ, don’t leave me here with these two _ as he walked off.

“It’s all just bullshit, you know? With current politics, we’re so fucked. So, why can’t I do what I love?” Remus’ eyes went to Regulus. “If you want to go to uni, go back to fucking uni, you know?”

Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder. “Remus is right, kid. Whatever you wanna do, you go do it.”

“Yeah! Fuck everyone else, do what you love. You were told long enough what to do, now’s your time, mate.”

Regulus frowned and then straightened up. “Yeah! Right? Fuck all of that. I’m gonna go live my life!”

“Yeah you fucking are!” Remus nodded.

Benjy came back from the bathroom just as Sirius was stifling more laughter into the back of their hand. He caught Sirius’ eye and nodded back towards the door. Sirius nodded back, quickly miming smoking a cigarette before rolling their eyes towards Remus. Benjy snorted with laughter and made Regulus look up. “What, what?”

“Nothing, kid!” Sirius grinned.

“I’m getting a bit tired, Reg. Do you wanna head off with me, or?” Benjy looked to Sirius and Remus.

“I — yeah… okay.” Regulus stood up.

“Are you okay to get home?” Remus got to his feet.

Benjy waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah. I was a riotous teen, I’m fine. I’ll get Reg sorted.”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. Benjy was good for Reggie. “Sure.”

“You’re sure?” Remus asked again, looking between Benjy and Reggie. “Drink lots of water.”

“Yep, you got it Lupin.” Benjy clapped him on the arm, grinning, as Sirius stifled their laughter.

“Okay, okay.” Regulus got off the sofa. “Bye, thanks. This was fun.” He wrapped his arms around Remus for a hug.

Remus looked surprised for a moment then hugged him back.

Sirius grinned. Remus and Reggie getting on was their favourite thing. Thank god it was so different from a few months ago. “See you on Monday, Benjy,” Sirius said, hugging him briefly.

“Bye Sirius.” Regulus went to hug them.

“Bye kid.” Sirius hugged him tightly, smiling. “See you soon.”

“Bye! Thank you!” Reggie wrapped an arm around Benjy.

Sirius saw them both out of the door with Snuffles on their heels after he woke up, intrigued by all the movement. Once Sirius shut the door, locking it after, Snuffles trotted back to his own bed. They let out a soft sigh, grinning. They had had a wonderful night.

Remus was now sat on the sofa with a smirk on his lips. “Good night, princess?”

“Mmhmm.” Sirius strolled over, coming up behind the sofa and wrapping their arms around his shoulders. They pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Wonderful night. You?”

“Brilliant. I’m going to murder my mother but brilliant.” Remus shifted, reaching back. In a swift movement he had Sirius on the sofa with him. “Hello.”

Sirius shrieked, tumbling over the back of the sofa and landing in a sprawl. “Hi, my god. You’re dragging me about everywhere tonight.”

Remus laughed, pulling Sirius to sit up. “Come here.”

“Mm, I suppose.” Sirius sat up, sitting close to him. “Yes, darling?”

“On my lap, come on.”

“Manners,” Sirius retorted, shifting to sit in Remus’ lap, smiling.

“You know what really got me going earlier?” Remus’ hands slid up their thighs.

Sirius laughed at his selective hearing, deciding to let his lack of a  _ please _ go. “Oh? What got you going earlier?”

“You in the silks.” Remus smirked, hands settling on their back.

Huh, that wasn’t what Sirius was expecting? They weren’t quite sure  _ what _ they were expecting. Perhaps something about the trapeze or that Dirty Dancing lift or when Sirius commandeered one of the support poles for the ninja warrior course to spin around. But this was good. Sirius liked the silks, so did Remus. They smiled, biting their lip. “Oh really?”

“Yes, princess, you were so good. There was something about you being all wrapped up in them.” Remus’ hands went under their shirt.

Sirius arched their back against his touch, grinning. “Mm really? You like it being all twisted around me?”

“Yeah, reminded me of that rope at home, here, but it looked even nicer.” Remus’ blunt nails scraped down their back.

“Ah…” Sirius bit their lip, shivering at the touch. “Similar colour, too, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Remus’ fingers moved slowly. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom, get undressed, put the collar on, and get the rope out?”

As much as that suggestion sounded amazing, Sirius pouted, already in the mood to push back. “You not coming with me?”

“No, I’m going to clean up, and then I’ll be in.” Remus’ voice was even and firm.

“I might get bored without you.”

“I’m asking you nicely, princess, come on.” Remus smiled at them.

Sirius tapped their bottom lip, ‘thinking’. “Hm, I suppose so.” They leaned forward, kissed Remus lightly, then hopped up off the sofa.

“Thank you, princess, I’ll be in in a minute.” Remus watched them.

They threw a glance over their shoulder as they started down the hallway, definitely not swinging their hips a little. 

“Be good!” Remus yelled as there was some clattering about with the boxes.

Sirius laughed, already pulling off their clothes. They still couldn’t quite believe how easily Remus had slipped into this dynamic; or, to be fair, how easily they had gotten into it either. It had always been there, they supposed: Remus bossing Sirius around and Sirius tormenting and pushing back a little. Now it felt like they had a name for it, though, it had gotten worse. Or better. 

Already full of nervous anticipation, Sirius folded up their clothes and threw the dirty ones around the room into the hamper and vaguely made the bed. They supposed they could be good in some ways and not in others. Then they got out the rope and the collar from the sex shop, setting both on the bed. Ah, but he had said put the collar  _ on _ . They snatched it up, standing in front of the mirror with their chin tilted up so they could see the buckle well enough to do it up. Sirius could understand this bit, from what they’d read. Sometimes, having clear instructions made it easier not to feel nervous, and it was nervousness in their stomach (though they were excited too).

Sirius climbed into bed, listening to Remus potter around in the kitchen, and let out a long breath. Their mind was already running away with what they could do, what Remus was  _ planning _ to do, because he  _ always _ had a plan. They had been vaguely aroused since Remus pulled them into his lap earlier, but now it was obviously amplified because they had stepped into these roles and seeing Remus shine like this was  _ intoxicating _ . They were imagining what Remus would do, how he would tie them up, the look on his face as he did. Sirius practically fizzed with nervous excitement, unable to resist reaching down and stroking themselves as they sat naked on the bed, waiting for him.

“I didn’t say to touch yourself, princess.” Remus’ voice was stern as he stood in the doorway.

Sirius bit their lip, smiling at him. They shrugged their shoulder and twisted their wrist on an upstroke. “Whoops.”

Remus rolled his eyes as he stalked over to the bed. “You’re not very good at following directions.” He grabbed the rope.

“And that’s a surprise to you?” Sirius chuckled, watching Remus carefully.

“No, you rarely do.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hands then straddled their middle.

Sirius laughed, immediately trying to draw their hands back, pulling them away from Remus’ grip. “You love it.”

“I know. Now, do you want to be a good princess and listen so I can be nice to you?” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ jaw, dropping the rope by Sirius’ head.

“Mm I think you’ll be nice to me anyway,” Sirius murmured, tilting their head, still trying to twist their hands out of Remus’ grip.

“Arms out straight above your head, princess or I’ll tickle you.” Remus took one of the bundles of rope. Sirius paused. Dammit, now Remus knew what they hated he could use it against them. After a moment, they slid down the bed a little, raising one arm then the other above their head. “Thank you, princess.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their neck before moving up towards their arms.

A pleasant little hum flickered in Sirius’ gut at the thank you as they tilted their head up to watch what Remus was doing, feeling breathless with anticipation already. He looped the rope around both wrists with a smile on his lips.

“Is that too tight?”

Sirius shook their head, fascinated already. “No.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded, pulling the rope through before looping it again on the other side. “Tell me if it gets too tight.”

Sirius nodded, watching carefully, feeling the rope pulling their arms closer together.

“We should have a safeword, right? Don’t people do that?” Remus asked thoughtfully as he continued to repeat the tie down Sirius’ arm.

“Mmhm.” Sirius was still watching the rope and the look on Remus’ face. “And scissors, I guess.” They didn’t feel like they’d ever want to get out of this in a hurry but everything they’d read had screamed safety.

“We have scissors.” Remus pointed towards their side table. “I put them in the drawer there.” He went back to tying the rope over and across both arms. “So, safeword?”

“Waffles.” Sirius didn’t know where that came from, it just felt like it would work for them.  _ Waffles _ didn’t feel like it would come up in a sexy context any time soon.

Remus let out a soft laugh. “Sure, love, waffles works for me.” Remus hummed. “Nearly done here.”

Sirius let themselves relax into the bed a little more. It was strange, getting off didn’t feel entirely important right now, but there was something so hot about Remus doing this to them. “Mm, feels nice.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Remus sat back. “You look very pretty, princess.”

That made Sirius squirm, in the best way. They pressed their hips into the bed, arching up a little, testing how far they could move their arms, which, it turned out, wasn’t very far at all. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, very pretty.” Remus pressed a quick kiss to their lips before moving down towards their legs. “Just tell me if you want to get out of it at any time, okay?”

“Okay.” Sirius kissed back, smiling, before Remus moved. They made a noise of displeasure after a moment, wondering if they could sit up. “I want to watch.”

“If I put a pillow under you head, might that help?” Remus asked.

Sirius hummed. “Can I sit up? Am I tied—tied to anything? I can’t tell.”

“No, you’re not tied to anything… I guess you can sit up for now, but when I’m done you have to go back, okay?” Remus tilted his head a little.

Sirius grinned. “I just want to watch you caro. It’s hot watching you tie me up.”

Remus nodded, “Go ahead, princess.”

Pleased, Sirius brought their hands down from above their head and sat up, glad for their core strength. It was a little awkward with their arms pressed together but it was worth it. They felt a bit floaty already but couldn’t tell if it was the leftover weed or whatever this was.

“Legs together.”

Sirius obliged, bringing their knees together. 

“Do you want to know what this tie is called?” He asked as he made a loop just above their knees.

“What?” Sirius murmured, watching, shivering at Remus’ touch, everything felt so much already.

“The Mermaid Tie.” Remus pulled the rope around his legs again, stopping to make a loop in the middle then pulling the rope through the small loop.

Sirius grinned, laughing softly. “The Mer _ person _ Tie,” they said, teasing.

“Yes, Merperson.” Remus kissed their knee. “It’s really pretty.” He repeated the same motions and knots.

“You’re really pretty.” Sirius’ fingers itched with the urge to touch him.

Remus laughed softly as he just continued to work, concentrating on what he was doing. Sirius leaned their head on their shoulder, watching him with a soft smile on their face. They felt so relaxed already, knowing that Remus would take care of everything.

“Are you okay? Is it too tight?” Remus was nearly to Sirius’ ankles now.

Sirius wiggled their toes. “No. No, it’s fine, it’s… it’s good.”

“Thank you for letting me tie you up, I know you wanted to tie me up with this… it’s why you bought it.” His stuck his tongue out in concentration.

“It’s okay. I can tie you up next time. You can tell me how.” Sirius bit their lip, grinning at how adorable Remus was, even when he was tying them up. 

“I’ve been watching videos on Youtube. The knots are so interesting to me.” Remus loops the rope around their big toes then went to finish the tie. “Okay, let’s see.”

Sirius smiled, stretching their legs out a little. Oh, they really couldn’t move much at all and that was… surprisingly okay?

Remus stood up and looked down at them with a smirk. “You look so beautiful, princess.”

“Yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, holding Remus’ gaze as they laid back down, stretching their arms up over their head again.

“Yeah, can I take a picture?” Remus lightly ran his hand down their stomach.

Sirius swallowed, shuddering a little. “Ah… yeah? Don’t… just for you.”

“Of course, only for me and you too. I’ll use the polaroid.” Remus assured them, stepping off the bed. “You’re all mine, I don’t want to share.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sirius stretched out a little more, wriggling to get comfy. “I like that.”

“I thought so.” Remus grabbed the camera that was tucked on the bookshelf near the bed.

“All yours.” Sirius smiled, tilting their head to watch him. “Especially like this.”

“Mhmm.” He raised the camera and snapped a picture. The camera made a whirring noise then the picture came out of the side. “Are you ready?”

Sirius let their eyes flutter shut, pointing their toes a little, nodding softly.

“That wasn’t an answer, princess.” Remus’ voice was stern again as Sirius heard him move closer.

Sirius couldn’t help smiling. “I’m not agreeing until I know what I’m ready for.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Remus straddled them, hands on their stomach.

“Ah… Not when you’re like that caro.” Sirius lifted their hips as much as they could, moaning softly.

“If you don’t trust me, I can untie you.” Remus’ hands continued to move over their stomach.

“Don’t you like me like this?”

“I love you like this, but if you don’t trust me then I’ll untie you.” Remus pressed a kiss to their neck.

Sirius let out a little breath, arching up towards him. “I trust you.”

“Okay, so, are you ready?” Remus’ lips were still on their neck.

“Mmm, yes.”

“Okay.” Remus sat back a little. “First thing, what did you do when you came into the room earlier?”

Sirius blinked up at him. They weren’t expecting a fucking quiz. “Er… got undressed, put clothes away… put the collar on.”

“Okay, what were you doing after putting the collar on?”

“Oh.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Touching myself.”

“Did I tell you to touch yourself? Was that apart of the instructions?” Remus’ hands trailed down their sides lightly.

Sirius squirmed. Oh no. “No, no it wasn’t—don’t tickle me!”

“I didn’t tell you to touch yourself.” Remus tickled them now, digging his fingers in.

“Ah! No, no, no!” Sirius tried to wriggle away but Remus had them pinned. “Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“When you’re wearing the collar I tell you what to do. You’re supposed to listen.” He continued to tickle.

Sirius’ stomach hurt from laughing, twisting as much as they could. “Ah, I was just—fuck, stop—stop tickling me, please!”

“What were you just doing?” Remus laughed as his fingers danced against Sirius’ sides.

“Ah! Remus please stop! I’m sorry, I’ll listen, I’ll be good!”

“You promise you’ll sit still tonight and not do anything unless I tell you?” Remus had not relented in the tickles yet.

“Ye—yes, I promise, I promise. I’ll do whatever you want Rem.”

“Good, thank you princess.” Remus stopped tickling, wrapping a hand around Sirius’ cock instead.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus stroked a hand up Sirius lightly. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Sirius, but he was trying to make it slow. They looked so beautiful with the red rope against their pale skin. He couldn’t wait to undo the ropes and see the patterns they left behind on their skin. It was going to be so beautiful. “You’re going to watch me get myself ready for you.”

Sirius let out a long moan, trying to arch up towards Remus.

“Do you like that idea?” Remus’ grip tightened slightly around Sirius.

Sirius nodded, then swallowed and spoke. “Yeah, yes.”

Remus smiled before slipping his t-shirt over his head. He was very glad for a list of ways to help bring his high down a bit his mother had sent a long. While he cleaned up he had drank an insane amount of water, broke out the CBD oil, and did some exercises. It helped bring his head down a bit, even if he was still feeling a little off, but it was in a good way. “I wouldn’t mind keeping you tied up like this all the time.”

“Yeah? Fuck…” Sirius’ hips pressed up again as they bit their lip.

“Do you like that too?” Remus tossed his shirt aside then moved so he could get his bottoms off.

Sirius swallowed again. They were looking up at Remus with their grey eyes wide, their cheeks already pink. “Yeah, please.”

Remus held back a laugh as he wiggled out of his shorts and brief. “Why would you like that?”

“Because--” Sirius shifted again, wriggling a little. “I like it like this, it feels--feels good with you like this.”

“Yeah? I could do anything to you, especially if I tied you up certain ways. You don’t mind that?” Remus reached over for the lube.

“Ah… God, yeah… what like?” Sirius’ gaze followed his movements.

“I saw some interesting full body binds, with you legs under you and your arms tied to them. You couldn’t be able to move at all then.” Remus straddled Sirius’ hips again, facing away from them so they could see his fingers working inside of himself.

“Oh, fuck, Christ.” Sirius moaned, their hips pressing up in search of friction. “Oh my god Remus.”

“What, princess?” Remus gave a sharp slap to their thigh. “Stay still. Do you want me to tie you up like that one day?”

Sirius yelped, going still. “Yea--yeah. What would you do? Oh fuck…”

Remus thought as he opened the lube and poured it into his hand. “I think I’d make you sit for a while, maybe while I’m watching a movie or something. Just sit there and wait for me.” Remus was smirking because he knew this was driving Sirius mad.

“Yeah?” Sirius’ voice sounded all breathy.

“Maybe I’d get myself off while you had to sit there and, ah, sit and watch.” Remus teased a finger into himself.

“Oh fuck.” Sirius squirmed again.

“I’d stand -- shit, stand over you and wank. I’d get you to beg for me.” Remus shifted his hips, grinding back.

“Ohh, shit. Fuck, Remus god, you know I’d beg. Bet you’d look so good. You look so good, fuck.”

“Yeah, would you let me come on your face? Would you beg for that?” Remus moaned as he teased in another finger.

“Fuck, Christ, Remus.” Sirius ground their hips up, desperate for attention. “Oh fuck, I would, I would. Say--say please and open my mouth and stick my tongue out for you--fuck.”

Remus slapped Sirius’ thigh. “Stay still, princess.” Remus moved his hips, twisting his wrist. “You want that?”

Sirius moaned again. “I wanna be in you.”

“You will be.” Remus added another finger, groaning a bit at the slight burn. “Shit. Sirius, do you want me to come on your face?”

“Ohh god, Remus oh my fucking god you look so good. I wanna be in you, please, please.”

“You didn’t answer my - ah, fuck - my question.” Remus tipped his head back.

Sirius whimpered. “Yeah, yeah, come wherever you like.”

“That’s not what I asked, Sirius. I asked if you want me to come on your face. Would you like it? Beg for it?” Remus ground down against his fingers, breath hitching.

“Shit. Yeah, I would. God, I would. And I couldn’t do anything after, just lie there as you come on my face, in my mouth, down my chin. It would get all over the collar. Make me all—all yours.”

“Fuck, yes, yeah.” Remus moaned again. “Do you want to be inside me, Sirius?”

“Please, yes, please.”

“Oh, you’re so good, princess.” Remus groaned, carefully removing his fingers.

Sirius’ hips hitched just a little, as if they were trying to stop themselves. “Please.”

“Good, princess. Do you want me to turn around or do you want me to keep facing away from you?” Remus rested his hands on Sirius’ thighs, leaning forward.

“I--ah… Face--face me.”

“Manners.” Remus teased as he turned around, settling back on Sirius’ hips. They looked so beautiful and debauched with the arms tied above their head.

Sirius bit their lip. “Please, caro.”

“Yes, princess, of course.” Remus took Sirius in his hand, guiding them against him. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Sirius lifted their hips a little.

“Stay still.” Remus pinched them with his free hand then sank down against him. “Oh, fuckng hell.”

Sirius let out a long moan and Remus saw their fingers clench above their head as they shuddered.

After taking a moment to adjust to Sirius inside of Remus, he took a deep breath and looked up. “Come when you want, Sirius.” He cleared his throat then began to move his hips, driving up and down against Sirius.

“Oh my god, Remus, fuck, fucking hell,” Sirius gritted out, hands clenched into fists up above their head as they did what they could to meet him for every thrust. “Oh fuck you feel so good.”

“You feel amazing. Fuck, I love you inside of me.” Remus moaned, one hand rubbing against Sirius’ chest as he moved his hips as fast as he could, chasing the sensation he wanted.

Sirius moaned, their eyes shut, biting their bottom lip. “Oh god you’re so tight, I’m so fucking--ah, fuck.”

Remus panted as he continued to ride Sirius hard, hand braced on their chest now for leverage. “I only ever want you inside me. Fuck, I can’t wait til you come. I love your come in me.”

“Oh fucking hell Remus, fuck, fuck I’m ah--” They let out a sharp little cry, throwing their head back as they came, body going tight under Remus.

“Shit, yes, oh god, you feel so good. Look at you, princess, you’re so -- ah, shit. You’re so good.” Remus rode them out through the orgasm, trembling to keep himself up.

After a moment, Sirius sank into the bed, as much as they could with the ropes around their arms, anyway. They kept their eyes closed, breathing hard, but a soft smile swept across their face.

“Fuck, Sirius.” Remus moved his hips, letting Sirius fall out of him.

“Oh fuck…”

“Are you -- are you okay?” Remus shifted up so his legs were close to Sirius’ shoulders.

Sirius nodded. “Good. Fuck, god I love you.” They took a big breath before puffing it out upwards to dislodge a strand of hair that had fallen over their eyes.”You didn’t come?”

“No, not yet.” He squeezed the base of his cock.

Sirius’ eyes flickered open, still panting a little. Their grey eyes flickered all over Remus’ body before they gave him a wry little smile, closed their eyes again and opened their mouth.

Remus moaned at the unspoken invitation. “Shit, really?” He stroked himself.

“Mm, I said, didn’t I?” Sirius hummed, eyes still closed, but they were smiling.

“Shit, shit, yes.” Remus’ hand more quicker, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He was forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch Sirius smiling with their eyes closed “Oh fuck, Sirius.”

Sirius licked their lips. “Yeah, come on my face Rem, I love the taste of you. C’mon caro, please.”

“Yeah, you want that? You love my come, don’t you?” Remus said through a groan, moving closer to Sirius’ face, his cock grazing over their pretty pink lips.

“Yeah I do, you taste so good. I want your come all over me.” Sirius moaned softly, opening their mouth again. Remus saw a shiver of tension up their arms.

“God you’re so -- shit, you’re so beautiful princess.” Remus threw his head back, back arching. “I’m gonna, oh fuck…”

Sirius let their tongue stick out a little over their bottom lip, face perfectly serene but for a little smile, offering themselves up for Remus in every way.

Remus looked back to Sirius, his hand moving frantically and his body tensing. With a loud moan, Remus came across Sirius’ mouth, lips and tongue. A little got to their cheek and chin. “Oh god, fuck, Jesus Christ.” He shook, rolling over to the side. “Holy shit.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our beautiful friend Anna drew [Sirius and Remus' first date from Wouldn't It Be Nice](https://breathing-and-stuff.tumblr.com/post/188200473860/youre-not-going-to-finish-that-inspired), and it's so perfect. We'd love for you to check it out so you can see exactly what the scene looked like in our heads!

Oh holy fuck.

Remus rolled over and looked at Sirius. “Oh god, I need to get you a cloth and get those ropes off. Are you okay?”

Sirius let out a little laugh, swiping their tongue over their lips. “Fucking Christ Remus…”

“So, you liked it?” Remus pressed a kiss to their lips, probably tasting himself there.

“Yeah.” Sirius licked their lips again, grinning. “Your fucking come is on my face Remus,” they breathed, laughing in disbelief.

“Yeah, it is, I’m getting you a cloth then I’ll untie you.” Remis kissed them one more time before hopping off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

Sirius shook their head. Holy shit they hadn’t expected this from tonight  _ at all _ . They had had a good day at the trampoline park and gotten stoned with Reggie and Benjy and then Remus had done  _ this _ . Now Sirius was tied up with their hands above their head and their legs together, with Remus’ come on their face.  _ Christ _ . Sirius sat up, bringing their arms into their lap again, glancing down towards the bathroom.

Remus really suited this whole dynamic. The way he went all firm and sharp, but still soft and sweet and nice to Sirius. He still made them feel good, and wanted and  _ loved _ . 

“Okay, I got us some water too.” Remus hustled in carrying to glasses and a cloth. “Doing all right?”

Sirius had to laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. My shoulders are a bit sore but I’m fine, glad it didn’t get it my bloody eye.”

Remus snickered, setting the glasses down the side table before going to wipe Sirius’ face. “I tried to make sure it didn’t get close to there.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“You’re a kinky fuck, you know that?” Sirius said, turning their face towards him.

Remus’ face flushed as he started to undo the rope around their arms. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Mmhm.” Sirius grinned. “I love it.”

“You do? I-- that’s good.” Remus moved quickly undoing the ropes around their arms as soon as the end knot was undone.

Sirius gingerly lifted their arms, wiggling their fingers. “Seeing you like that is fucking amazing, honestly.”

“Really? It’s not too much? I don’t want it too be too much.” Remus shifted to work on the rope on their legs.

“Really, darling.” Sirius sat up, touching Remus on the shoulder. “If I wasn’t fine, I would say. Like you would, right?”

“I know, it’s just… it feels like it came out of nowhere. Like I never realized I wanted to do these things before, but it feels so natural.” Remus kept his eyes on the rope and what his hands were doing.

“I can tell. You… you come alive when you’re like this, all telling me what to do. I feel like…” Sirius frowned a little, taken aback by how emotional they felt. “I feel like giving you this is the best gift.”

Remus looked up at the softly. “Yeah? If not, we can stop, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah. It feels important. God knows you’ve had enough shitty experiences with sex, I want to give you good ones.”

“You’re such a bloody sap,” Remus muttered, pulling the last bit of rope off of Sirius and tossing it aside. “Really, we don’t need to do this.”

“Do you  _ want _ to though? Did you get your rocks off tying me up and riding me and coming in my face? Because if you did, then we can do it. I know I sure as fuck did.”

Remus put a hand over his face. “God, it was fucking hot. It was hot last time when you rode my fingers, and before that when we both got off watching each other and talking.”

“It was really fucking hot.” Sirius scooted forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Remus’ hand. “So we can do it. Not all the time maybe. I still like…  _ normal _ sex too though. But this is fun. I felt so… out of it.”

“Of course we’ll have normal sex, I like our normal sex… Out of it.” Remus repeated, dropping a hand.

Sirius frowned a little. “Yeah. In a good way, Rem. Like, you barely touched me and I was practically sobbing for you. I couldn’t  _ think _ , I didn’t  _ want _ to think I just wanted to do whatever you wanted me to do.”

“And you really like that?” Remus bit his lip, leaning forward a little.

“Yes.” Sirius grinned. “That’s why you’re absolutely a Dom. It’s good. I don’t need to worry about what I’m meant to be, I can just…  _ be _ .” They surprised themselves a little with that, the depth of that thought that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Oh, and that’s good, you like being able to just… be.” Remus nodded.

“Yeah!” Sirius laughed, flopping back down onto the bed and pulling Remus with them. “I know that you’ve got me, whatever happens.” They peered at him for a moment, still feeling a little tingly and loose-limbed now the ropes were off. “Well, have we got any lasting marks this time?”

“I’m not sure, maybe, I don’t think the ropes were right enough to bruise. Though...I did slap that one spot a lot of times.”

“Shame,” Sirius said lightly, smiling. “How did I look?”

“Oh god, you were amazing. It was so hot. The photo’s on the nightstand.” Remus yawned. “Hey, we should try that spanking thing again.”

Sirius hummed, rolling over to pluck the polaroid up from the table. “Oh… that’s me? Fuck…”

“Do you like it? I love it. I’d keep it in my wallet if I didn’t have a fear of losing it.” Remus laughed, rolling over to look at the photo.

Sirius bit their lip. “It’s so pretty…”

“Yeah?” Remus kissed their cheek. “You’re so pretty. You did so good, princess. You were perfect. You are perfect.”

Another little tremor ran through Sirius at those words as they dropped the polaroid back down onto the nightstand. “I… thank you.”

“You okay?”

“Mmhm,” they said softly. It was nice to hear that. So much of Sirius’ childhood had been spent doing the wrong things or saying or thinking the wrong things, or  _ being _ the wrong things. Hearing Remus say they did good at something, that they were good, had struck a chord.

Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re so amazing Sirius. I wouldn’t ever be able to be like this with anyone else.”

Sirius hummed, cuddling up to Remus. They fell asleep almost instantly.

The next Saturday, Sirius got a text from Marlene, bright and early as usual. So early in fact, that Sirius was still sleepy. They sat up in bed, opening their phone. 

SIRIUS. TONIGHT. 7PM AT THE HOLLOW.

I WILL KILL YOU AND REMUS IF YOU AREN’T THERE.

IMPORTANT DRINKS. DRESS POSH.

LOVE YOU.

Sirius blinked. God, even Marly’s  _ texts _ hurt that early in the morning. They rolled out of bed and went in search of coffee, and returned to bed a short while later with a cup of it, nestling back against Remus until he woke up. Sirius hoped he didn’t have anything planned for tonight.

“What time’s it?” Remus mumbled then yawned.

“Eight-thirty,” Sirius hummed, kissing the top of his head.

“So bloody early.” Remus nuzzled their neck. “Why are you up so bloody early? Where’s Snuffles?”

Sirius gestured to the dog, currently a dead weight on their legs, snoring away. “I am awake because that’s who I am as a person. Also, Marly text me.”

“Oh. Oh… hi Snuffles.” He tried to move his feet but failed. “Come give me a proper cuddle and tell me what Marly said.”

“Alright,” Sirius said, setting their coffee down. They cuddled down into the covers, resting their head on Remus’ shoulder. “I hope you don’t have plans for tonight.”

“No,” Remus replied around a yawn. “What’s going on?”

“No idea.” Sirius kissed his neck. “She says there’s a big party tonight and we’ve to attend on pain of death.”

“Is it someone’s birthday or something? Did she say how we need to dress?”

Sirius shook their head. “Her words were, in capital letters, ‘important drinks, dress posh’, and that’s it.”

“Christ, that woman.” Remus kissed Sirius’ jaw. “What time?”

“Seven. At the Hollow, no less. That’s a nice place, isn’t it?”

“That’s a bloody nice place. I’ve gone to a wedding there before.” Remus made a face.

Sirius grinned at his expression. “Right? Fancy. It’s probably just a  _ here’s how much I love Dorcas _ party. Wouldn’t put it past her.”

“God, don’t they do bridal showers? That’s a thing right, maybe it’s that.” Remus shrugged.

“Oh my god… Oh shit, should I have done that? I was waiting for them to set a wedding date before we did  _ showers! _ Does that make me a crap Mate of Honour?”

Remus snorted. “She hasn’t picked a date! No way, you can’t do anything until there’s some plans.”

“Right! That’s what I thought! They said they couldn’t decide!” Sirius huffed, wriggling down the bed a little.

“Jesus, they’re terrors, I swear.” Remus yawned again. “Should we pick a date? Get married before them.” He chuckled.

Sirius snorted. “Marly would  _ kill _ us if we got married before her… Although--” They bit their lip, smiling at Remus-- “let’s pick.”

“Oh yes! Ha, it’s her own fault anyway!” Remus kissed them quickly.

“When would you want to do it?”

Remus grinned. “Oh, want to hear me be the biggest sap?”

Sirius gave him a look before melting. “Always.”

“The anniversary of our first date.” Remus shrugged.

“Aw.” Sirius grinned, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “You massive fucking sap.”

“What do you think, love?”

“I’d like that,” Sirius said, pulling back to kiss him. “We’d have to sort everything out quick though.”

“Yeah, we have like three months.” Remus went to sit up but Sirius pulled him back for another kiss, chuckling. They deepened the kiss for a moment, humming happily, before pulling back again.

“Let’s elope.”

“Absolutely not! No, we’re going to have our friends and parents there.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius paused. “Mm. That’s true, I suppose.” They smiled. “Look at me, thinking about decisions.”

“If I left it up to you, love, we’d be on our way to be married.” Remus snickered. “Let’s take some time to think about this.”

“Ugh, fine,” Sirius said, rolling their eyes. “Good job I love you.”

“Do you want to tell Poppy you eloped this weekend?” Remus pulled them in for another kiss.

Remus had a point. Remus almost always had a point. Poppy might actually have a heart attack if Sirius told her they’d eloped, and so Sirius made good decisions if only for the health of their therapist. 

They spent the day lounging around, and then went out in the afternoon for a walk with Snuffles. After convincing the Newfoundland he really  _ could _ fit in the bath so they could get the mud off of him, Sirius and Remus took turns to shower--mainly to get the mud off of them, but also to get ready.

Soon enough they were at the Hollow, with almost all of their friends buzzing excitedly around them. Marlene and Dorcas were nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell is going on?” Sirius said, huffing to Lily, who was looking serene as anything just sat on her chair.

“Something is going on. I don’t trust these two.” Alice had her hands on her hips, looking around. She was dressed in a green dress she had picked out with Sirius the last time they went shopping.

“Dress looks nice, Al,” Sirius commented, drinking their wine. 

“Agreed.” James was staring at the entrance to the room they were in, as if it might attack them or something.

“You all, this is really the first night we’ve left the baby.” Mare sighed then frowned.

“Don’t worry, Mare, I’m sure she’ll be just fine with your mom.” Remus nodded, slipping an arm around Sirius.

Sirius leaned into him, kissing his cheek. “Ro will be great. She’s a great kid, she’ll be fine! Marly and Dorky on the other hand… what are they planning?”

“Who the fuck knows. Everyone from the engagement party is here, plus some.” Lily looked around.

“I’m somewhat scared. Everything they do is intense.” Remus looked around before pressing a kiss to Sirius’ cheek.

“Mate, me too. Whatever happens… we should have brought ear plugs with us. I’m still barely over your engagement!” Peter laughed loudly.

“Oh god, she was so loud wasn’t sh—”

Sirius was cut off by all the lights going out. A moment later the main doors to the room burst open, the lights came back up, and there appeared to be confetti  _ everywhere _ . Marlene and Dorcas came walking in wearing WEDDING DRESSES! They were being carried in one of those bed things like Cleopatra, or whatever by a bunch of strong good looking people wearing gold from head to toe.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Remus yelped as the band began to play loudly and… BUTTERFLIES? were released into the air.

“Holy fucking shit.” Sirius couldn’t pick their jaw up from the floor.

Then, banners unfurled from the ceiling, emblazoned with  _ Just Married! _ from  _ somewhere _ the wedding march blared.

“I—oh god—fuck my life, I can’t— breathe.” Remus was actually doubled over in laughed. “What the fuck, Sirius?”

Sirius tore their gaze away as Marlene and Dorcas were  _ set down _ on the ground; all their friends look like Sirius felt. Lily’s eyes were about to fall out of her head, James was howling with laughter. Alice had grasped Frank by the shoulders and seemed to be shouting  _ what the fuck Frankie _ over the music. Mary looked completely unsurprised. She had that look on her face that said  _ I knew this was coming _ . Peter’s brow was furrowed.

“What the fuck?” Sirius repeated again, leaning into Remus as Marlene and Dorcas stood up, looking bloody resplendent in their wedding dresses.

“Holy shit.” Remus shook his head. “Sirius, oh my god. You didn’t know?”

Sirius turned to Remus. “ _ What? _ ”

“You had no idea about all… all this!” Remus waved his hands around wildly.

“No! Did you!?”

“Dear fucking god. This is… this so much.” Remus put a hand over his face.

Sirius put their arms around his shoulders. “Breathe, Rem, breathe.” They pressed a kiss to his cheek before hopping off their chair and meeting Marlene on her way towards the group.

“You! Are the most extra person I’ve ever met in my whole life! Did you actually just go and get married?”

“YES! WE DID! WE’RE MARRIED! I’M MARRIED TO DORKY!” She screamed, giving Sirius the tightest hug.

Sirius winced at the volume, lifting Marlene up and spinning her around a little. “You fucking nutter! Of  _ course _ you threw a surprise party!”

“YES! AND YOU BETTER STILL MAKE A SPEECH!”

“A surprise speech! Christ alive, fucking hell, Marly, c’mon,” Sirius called, dragging Marlene over to the group, everyone already piling in to give their cheers.

“Marlene! I can not get over this. What the fuck.” Remus hugged her tight. “You insane weirdo.”

“THANKS REMUS! WE HAD TO DO IT BEFORE YOU AND SIRIUS RAN OFF AND GOT HITCHED!” She yelled for no reason at all, just her normal talking volume right now.

“You and Dorcas look beautiful!” Mary reached out to hug her after freeing Remus.

“You know,” Remus turned to Sirius. “We should have eloped this morning and blew their whole plan.” He spoke softly.

“Right?” Sirius said, smile softening a little. “Oh well. I like your idea better.”

“OH MY GOD WE NEED TO DO THE FIRST DANCE!”

Marlene rushed off to find her bride.


	14. Chapter 14

After getting smacked in the face with Marlene and Dorcas’ surprise wedding, and once the excitement and shock wore off, Remus decided to make the night as good as possible. It was easy to make it a good night when Sirius was looking gorgeous as ever in the tightest jeans, high heels, and a cute little white top with a pussybow. Remus wanted to be wrapped around them all night, which was going to be possible after the finally cut the cake and Sirius did their mate of honor speech.

The cake was cut -- with a bloody sword. YES A FUCKING SWORD. Honestly, Remus should never be surprised. Then they shoved the cake into each others faces and kissed each other in the raunchiest way for a public event. Remus actually covered his eyes then looked to Sirius. “Oh my god. Get a room.” He leaned into Sirius.

Sirius snickered, leaning into Remus. “Says you.”

“I’m not sucking your face in front of everyone. Marly’s hand was… Jesus.” Remus laughed.

“You’re too cute,” Sirius murmured, chuckling.

“I am not cute.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Are too.” Sirius pecked him on the lips. “I can’t believe they did this.”

“God I can, at first I couldn’t because shock, but this is so them.” Remus shook his head.

“And now, the Mate of Honor, Sirius, will be making a speech.” The lead singer of the band announced.

Remus smiled at Sirius. “Okay, love?”

Sirius let out a big sigh. “I’m gonna find a way to get her back for springing this on me,” they muttered before they pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek and strode up on stage.

Remus sat back, wondering what Sirius was going to say. It was such short notice for them to do a speech, Remus felt bad. They didn’t seem too phased by it as they got up on to the stage and took the microphone with a big grin.

“So,” Sirius said, grinning. “Who else isn’t even slightly surprised by the dramatics these two pulled?”

Everyone in the room laughed, and Remus beamed watching how confident Sirius was. If it were Remus he would have died from anxiety already knowing that he had to do a speech. Sirius’ speech was perfect. It was just the right amount of funny and sweet, and had everyone laughing. At one point there wasn’t a dry eye in the house when Sirius was talking about how much Marlene and Dorcas loved one another. Remus clapped so hard afterwards, his hands hurt a bit, but he could never help himself when he was proud of Sirius.

Once Sirius was off the stage, Marlene and Dorcas took the floor for their first dance. Just as the music came on, Sirius was by his side. Remus smiled at them, slipping an arm around their waist. “That was amazing, just like everything you do,” he whispered then pressed a kiss to their ear.

Sirius smiled. “Thank you. Thankfully they’re both big enough characters to give me enough to talk about.” They nodded towards the dance-floor. “Okay, here’s a question. What would our first dance be?”

“Oh, that’s such a hard question, Sirius.” Remus hummed, thinking of all the songs that meant something to them. “Mmm, My One and Only Love.”

“Aw. Yes, yes that’s perfect.” Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Perfect.”

“Yeah? We’ll do that.” Remus grinned, remembering the night they danced to it in his (when it was just his) living room.

“I’d like that. You sang it to me before.”

“I’ll sing it to you while we do our first dance too.” Remus kissed their temple.

The singer of the band called for other people to join the happy couple on the dancefloor where Dorcas was twirling Marlene around. Sirius leaned into Remus. “Shall we?”

Remus took Sirius’ hand and led them to the floor. “The most important question is cake. What would our cake be?”

Sirius snorted with laughter, taking Remus’ other hand too. “That is a very important question. I think I would leave that to you, cake maestro.”

“Really? That’s a lot of power, thank you, princess.” Remus pulled them close as they started to dance. “Do you still want to get married in Tuscany?”

“It’s your domain, caro. I get to pick your suit with you though.” Even dancing together Sirius moved like air. “Mm, I’d like Tuscany. It feels important to us.”

“Yes, you’re going to help with the suit, obviously.” Remus laughed because he would not trust himself with such a thing. “We could use that villa, you know, the one we found while we were in Tuscany?”

“The one near Arezzo? That would be beautiful, wouldn’t it… Think everyone would want to come to Tuscany?”

“I hope so. Do we send invites or do we just tell them. I mean, who all are we inviting?”

“We could be real millennial about it and just make a group chat,” Sirius said with a laugh.

“I mean… if we’re inviting who I think we just want to invite then yeah, a group chat.” Remus shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be a big thing, right?”

“Mhmm. I wouldn’t want a massive like, 200 people wedding anyway. I don’t think I know 200 people.” Sirius smiled, sliding their arms around Remus’ waist as a slower song started.

“Yeah, me neither.” Remus kissed their forehead. “Just small. Let’s start a group chat, maybe after this weekend so we don’t totally steal the girls’ thunder. Tomorrow or Monday we could reach out to the villa.”

“Ha, yeah if we made a group chat tonight I think Marlene would string me up.”

“Oh, she’d murder you and I quite like you alive and well.” Remus made a face, looking over to Marlene spinning Dorcas around.

“They’re so ridiculous.” Sirius followed his gaze. “We’re kind of ridiculous too, though, aren’t we?”

“God, we are, but at least we’d never do what they did for an entrance or how insane the flashmob proposal was. I mean, I could still slap you around a little if you feel like we need to.” Remus kept his voice completely casual.

Sirius’ eyes widened for a moment. “You are awful. I should never have told you you always get me like that.”

Remus grinned. “You said you always try things twice, we should try that twice. Hey, do you think that villa has enough space for everyone?”

“Awful. My arse not good enough to slap now?”

“No, I’d love to slap your arse, but we can’t do that here, can we? The villa, what do you think? Enough room?”

Sirius tutted. “So rude. I think it’ll have enough. I can’t remember how many people it said it slept.”

“We can figure it out. I wouldn’t be able to spank you in the villa though.” Remus hummed, pulling Sirius a little closer.

“The walls might be thick enough…” Sirius grinned, their hands trailing over his back. “I’m sure we could find other things to do.”

“Maybe I could tie you up and leave you there while I go out for a swim with everyone.” Jesus Christ, who was he? He would never say things like this before. What did Sirius bring out in him? Whatever it was, he loved it. It was thrilling and felt so good.

Sirius shivered against him. “People would realise I was missing. You wouldn’t want them to go looking for me, would you?”

“No, I’d tell them you were showering then taking a nap. Tired from the trip.”

“Ha. you’ve thought it all out, haven’t you?” Sirius kissed his cheek. “You sly fucking bastard.”

“Of course, I always have a plan, don’t I?” Remus hummed. “Can we go back to that shop again?”

Sirius threw their head back laughing. “You’re insatiable right now! What else would we get?”

“I’m not really interested in getting off, I just like this all... With you,” Remus whispered in their ear. “I’m not sure what we should get, we could look into it. Maybe a blindfold.”

“Oh?” Sirius bit their lip. “But then I wouldn’t get to see your gorgeous face, and what you do to me.”

“We don’t have to, but it might be fun.” Remus shrugged a shoulder. How was he having this conversation? If anyone heard them, he’d probably die.

“I think it would be fun too. You could do anything.”

“I could, huh? You’d like that.” Remus held them closer.

“Be going out of my mind waiting for you to touch me,” Sirius murmured, turning their head to kiss beneath Remus’ ear.

“I could just leave you tied up to the bed all day, telling you how pretty you are.” Remus put his head on their shoulder.

Sirius made a soft little noise, nipping Remus’ earlobe. “Yeah? You know I’d like that.”

“You’re so pretty, princess, you really are. You’re so good.” Remus held them tight.

“I’m surprised we managed to get out of the flat today, you know.”

“Why’s that? I’m not even interested in getting off. Something going on?” Remus teased.

“You might not be interested in getting off, Mr. Lupin, but you like riling me up.” Sirius laughed, kissing their way down Remus’ neck.

“We are in public.” Remus tried to chastise them.

“I’m just kissing you caro,” Sirius murmured, planting chaste little kisses on Remus’ neck.

“Sure, love.” Remus hummed at the feeling.

Sirius chuckled softly. “You’re something else, you know, Remus?”

“Me? Why say that?” Remus rubbed their back.

“I’ve just never met anyone even slightly like you. You’re perfect. You keep me on my toes, and I love that.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the only person I’ve ever been able to be this way with. You’re bloody perfect.” Remus kissed them softly. Sirius kissed back with a hum, their arms sliding around his neck.

“Hey, hey, get a room!” Marlene said as Dorcas spun her around by them.

Remus flushed. “Oh god.”

“You can talk!” Sirius called back to them, laughing.

“Oh my god, we are like them.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go get a drink.”


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius was having a great time. They still couldn’t believe Marlene and Dorcas had gotten surprise  _ married _ , despite it being the most  _ them _ thing to ever happen. The party was going so well and Sirius was still on the dancefloor enjoying themselves. Alice was trying to teach them some lindy-hop dance moves, and whilst Sirius was a dancer through and through, this wasn’t their forte.

“This is bloody hard, Al!”

“It’s not hard, you’re just trying too hard. Relax.” She smiled.

Sirius took a deep breath, remembering how they could just  _ feel _ dancing instead of thinking about it. “Yeah, yeah you’re right, okay.”

“All right, just swing me out and move your feet like I showed you, you can do it.” Alice took their hands.

Sirius did so, spinning Alice out, trying to just listen to the music and not think about the technicalities too much. To their surprise, Alice swung out and back in again in perfect time, ending up exactly where Sirius wanted. “Ah!”

“Yes! You got it!” Alice laughed. “You’re great Sirius.”

“I think I’ll stick to the pole in future though,” Sirius said, grinning as they danced some more.

“Oh! I really need to get on them. Let’s do that with the group one night.” Alice suggested happily. “That is if you can peel yourself off our Moony for a few minutes.”

“Mm, I don’t know about that,” Sirius said with a wry grin. “But we should definitely all go to the studio.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Yes, we should do the studio. Maybe next weekend, unless you and Moony are going to have your own surprise wedding.”

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “No, no. No surprise wedding here. That’s firmly Marly’s territory. Next weekend sounds good though.”

“Great, maybe we can get Peter on the pole. I will give my soul for that. James too.”

“Ha! James would fall flat on his face, I guarantee you.” Sirius glanced over to where James and Lily were dancing together; Lily still had all the grace of her old ballet training pre-injury, whereas James was just… well, flailing around a little. Bless him.

“It will be wonderful! Oh wait! We can do it after next weekend. Hope’s moving down next weekend, right?” Al did a little spin.

Sirius caught Alice on the way back into her spin, taking her hand just right--they were starting to get the hang of this. “Yeah! I’m excited for her to be closer. So the weekend after sounds good.” Sirius reckoned Hope would have a riot watching them all try to pole dance.

“Yes! I love Hope so much.” Alice smiled then yelped as Frank picked her up from behind. “Hey, you!”

“Hey!” He replied with a kiss then set her down.

Sirius stepped back and sketched a little flourishy bow. “Listen, I know when I’m beat. You two masters go work the dancefloor,” they said, chuckling. “Thanks for the lesson Al.”

“Oh, you can stay.” Frank shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“The lesson was amazing, Sirius, any time. You should stop by my studio sometime.” She pointed to them.

Sirius held their hands up. “Only if you come by Ascendence.” They stuck their tongue out. “I’m gonna go find Remus. Can’t peel myself off of him after all.”

“Good luck with that, he’s at the bar with Marly and Dorky.”

Sirius turned around, spotting the three of them at the bar and grimacing. “Ah. I might go and save him then? Have fun you two!” They waved at Frank and Alice before making a bee-line for the bar.

“Okay, I made this shot for our wedding. It’s so good.” Marlene explained as three shot glasses were set in front of them. “AH! SIRIUS! Let’s make it four shots!”

“Oh god, okay okay.” Sirius slotted themselves next to Remus, leaning into him. “Hi caro,” they murmured, before seeing the shots on the bartop. Sirius laughed. “Marly, why,  _ why _ have you made come-shots for your wedding?”

“They are not — WHAT? Sirius, they are white, as in the color of Dorky and my dresses!” She gestured to herself.

Next to them Remus couldn’t stop laughing, head on their shoulder. “Oh god. Come shots.”

Sirius sniggered at Marlene’s scandalised face. “Also the colour of come, Marly.” Sirius picked a glass up and tilted it from side to side. “Consistency too…”

“Well, good job you don’t mind drinking it then!” She picked up her shot.

“Jesus fuckng Christ.” Dorcas snorted.

“Sure it will taste better than Remus.” Marelne raised an eyebrow.

“Oh my fucking god.” Remus rested his head against their back now.

Sirius gave Marlene a lecherous grin in response, raising their eyebrow. “I really beg to differ, Marly.”

“I repeat, oh my fucking god.” Remus lifted his head. “Can we just take the damn shot?”

Stifling laughter, Sirius picked up their shot glass, shoulders shaking. “To Marly, Dorky and glaring lesbianism.”

“Hear hear!” Remus held up his glass.

“Cheers queers!” Marly yelled.

“Cheers!” Dorky followed up as they all clinked their glasses then took the shot.

Sirius set their glass back down a little heavier than they intended. “Christ,” they gritted out. Strong, yeah, but still not better than Remus.

“That was horrible.” Remus set the glass down.

Marlene snorted with laughter. “Clearly Remus doesn’t swallow, eh Sirius?”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know you perv.”

Remus, with pink cheeks, scoffed. “I do, but Sirius tastes much better.”

“Oh good god,” Dorcas said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Sirius mimed tossing their hair over their shoulder. “Ha.”

“Can we get a normal drink now?” Remus turned to the bar.

“Please,” Sirius said, grinning. “Beer?” Sirius leaned over the bar, sure of Remus’ answer already. They caught the bartender, ordering a cider for themselves and glancing to Remus. Remus gave a little nod, settling a hand on Sirius’ lower back. “And a beer please, thank you.”

“Ah! THIS IS OUR SONG! COME ON DORKY!” Marlene shrieked again, dragging Dorcas off to the floor before Remus or Sirius could react.

“Just when I thought she couldn’t become even more insane.” Remus rubbed his hand on Sirius’ back.

“Marly will always surprise us with how peak-Marly she can be, I think.” Sirius dug their wallet from their jeans and handed their card over, sliding Remus’ drink along to him. 

“Thanks love.” Remus took a sip of his beer. “Are you having a nice night? I saw Al trying to teach you a few moves.”

Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “She tried. I’m not so good with rhythmic dancing, but we had fun.”

“You looked good out there to me, but I’m biased, huh?” Remus pecked them on the lips. “Do you want to sit or dance a bit more?”

“Very biased caro,” Sirius said indulgently, kissing back. “Let’s sit for a minute? Drink and recuperate.” Their eyes drifted out to the dancefloor where Marlene and Dorcas seemed to be spinning each other around. “Doesn’t look safe to be out there right now anyway.”

“Very true.” Remus laughed as he lead them to their table. “So, have you been thinking about our wedding all night too?”

Sirius laughed, biting their lip as they glanced sideways to Remus. “Yeah. I have.”

“Tell me, what are you thinking?” He took a seat, pulling Sirius down to the chair next to him.

“God I…” Sirius set their drink on the table, feeling a little stupid. “It’s mainly just been  _ god, I want this with him _ , but… I can see it in my head. In Tuscany, all around a big long table eating good pasta and drinking great wine.”

“Lots of flowers, wild flowers, like you know? The ones you favor, right? At night, some lighting like the cafe on our first date.” Remus shrugged. “A beautiful big cake, lots of good food.”

Sirius tried not to melt a little. “Yeah… that sounds  _ perfect _ .”

“We’d invite Dorky, Marly, mam, Effy, Monty, James, Lily, Mary, Peter, Roro, Alice, Frank, Reg, Ben, and Hestia… right? Anyone else?”

“I don’t think so? Everyone we love.” Sirius leaned into Remus, sipping their drink.

“Good, let’s make that group chat Monday. That’s a good idea, right? We can contact the villa tomorrow.” Remus suggested, looking at Sirius as if they were the best thing in the room.

Sirius couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him on the lips. “Sounds perfect. I’ll phone them tomorrow.”

“I love you much, Sirius. I can’t wait to marry you… plus… our wedding is going to be ten times better than this.”

“Ha! You can’t say that  _ at a wedding _ , Remus!” Sirius rolled their eyes and whispered, “True though.”

“You’ve been thinking it all night! Don’t act like I’m the only arsehole.” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius grinned secretively. “You’re the worst, come on, let’s dance again.”

The next morning, miraculously, Sirius didn’t have a hangover. Beside them, Remus was finally stirring and Snuffles was fast asleep on their feet. They would call the villa and book their fucking  _ wedding _ just as soon as Remus woke up.

“Coffee?” Remus mumbled next to him, shifting a bit.

Sirius smiled. Of course that was the first word out of his mouth. They reached over to the cup on the nightstand and held it out towards him. “Good morning to you too caro.”

“Morning.” Remus hummed as he took the offered cup. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Not too hungover?” It seemed a silly question, Remus very rarely got a hangover. 

“Nope, not in the slightest. Those come-shots gave me heartburn though.” Remus scoffed as he sipped the coffee.

Sirius snorted. “God they were grim, weren’t they?”

“I’d much rather drink actual come, thank you very much.” Remus snorted, sitting his coffee on the windowsill and grabbing for his phone.

“Ha!” Sirius shook their head, leaning over to press a kiss against Remus’ shoulder. “I mean, we could make that work…”

“We could? Huh…” Remus tapped away on his phone with a little smirk.

“You’re ridiculous. And bizarrely spritely for this early in the morning.” Sirius kissed his shoulder again, scraping their teeth a little. “I’m going to call the villa.”

“Okay, you do that.” Remus grinned, settling into the bed a little bit.

“Why don’t I trust you this morning?” Sirius said, eyeing him warily as they brought up the number for the villa.

“I don’t know! I’m just getting comfy in my bed to a Sunday lie-in.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Mmm, sure.” Sirius watched him for a moment longer before hitting the green call button. The call went much smoother than they imagined, switching between English and Italian where neither of their vocabularies quite stretched fair enough. Sirius grabbed the scrap piece of paper from the nightstand and a stray pen, scribbling down everything they needed to know. There  _ were _ dates still available for this year, but only a few, as well as all the prices. They decided to discuss with Remus and check dates before making any  _ rash decision— _ Poppy would be proud. Apparently disturbed by the conversation, Snuffles raised his massive head to peer at Sirius, then, with a disgruntled huff, trotted off towards the living room. Remus chuckled a little at the way Snuffles seemed so obviously peeved as Sirius discussed everything. Eventually, Sirius hung up with a smile and a contented sigh. “So, there’s everything we need to know… She said to email her back with the date we want as soon as we decide.”

Remus peered at the paper that Sirius had handed him. “Oh, there’s one at the end of August. We should do that one, yeah?”

“Yeah, that one will be lovely. She said it was a cancellation, so we’re lucky to drop on it.”

“Then let’s do it!” Remus kissed them soundly.

“I’ll email her right now? I was trying to be good and not jump in without thinking, but… shall we?” Sirius bit back a grin, god, they were going to marry Remus.

“I mean, you checked with me first, you could have just jumped on it before asking, right? It’s what we both want because it’s nearly on our anniversary.” Remus kissed their shoulder.

“I hope you’re very proud,” Sirius said, grinning as they typed out a quick email to their contact at the villa confirming a date and payment details. “We just booked our wedding.”

“I’m so, so proud. Shall we do something to celebrate?” Remus smirked, setting aside his phone.

Sirius bit their lip, still typing the email. “Oh?” they said, not lifting their gaze from their phone.

“What kind of sex do you want to have?” Remus asked.

“What?” Sirius snorted, dropping their phone as they sent the email. “That’s the most Remus Lupin question I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, I’m trying to gauge what you’re feeling right now.” Remus ran a hand down their chest.

Sirius watched his hand, shifting a little. “How about my mouth and a certain part of your anatomy?”

“Maybe my mouth and a certain part of your anatomy too?” Remus grinned, hand still moving lower.

“Ah.” Sirius smiled, feeling a rush of desire. They hadn’t done that before, and it sounded  _ perfect _ for a Sunday morning. “ _ Perhaps _ .”

“Perhaps, come here and give me a kiss.” Remus laughed, tugging them closer by their t-shirt.

Well, Sirius couldn’t say no to that, could they? They grinned, pressing closer and leaning forward to kiss Remus on the mouth, slow and soft. Remus hummed, pulling them against him, arm around their middle as his tongue teased against their lips. Their hands found their way to Remus’ hair, tangling into his curls, pressing their bodies together as they nipped his bottom lip.

“Shirt off, now.” Remus struggled with the hem for a moment, as he could barely keep his mouth off of Sirius.

Sirius grinned, tilting their chin up as they obliged and pulled their shirt up over their head, sitting up just a little to do so.

“Christ, you’re so beautiful.” Remus huffed then got out of his own shirt, throwing it aside. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Ah, you say all the nicest things caro,” Sirius murmured, leaning back in to kiss him again, pressing their bodies close together.

“Just saying what’s true.” Remus rolled his hips against Sirius, kissing Sirius back with urgency.

Sirius moaned into the kiss, their hips canting forwards. They slid their hand down Remus’ stomach and over his erection, relishing the moments when Remus was like this. 

“Mmm, you’re so good, princess.” Remus kissed down their jaw towards their neck. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t—can’t get enough of you.”

“God…” Sirius whispered, shivering as they slid their hand beneath Remus’ pyjama bottoms, stroking him slowly.

“Fuck, I love your hands on me, you know ex—exactly how to touch me.” Remus’ fingers brushed against Sirius’ erection. “I love you, so good.”

Sirius panted softly. “Oh, god, Remus. Where do you want me?”

Remus pulled back, taking a deep breath. “Just, on your side, feet towards the headboard. And get your bottoms off.”

“You too,” Sirius shot back, already sitting up to wriggle out of their pyjama bottoms and shoving them down to the edge of the bed. They watched Remus carefully, scooting down the bed. He got out of his own bottoms with a little less grace than Sirius, kicking them out of the way.

“Come here, I want your cock in my mouth.” Remus licked his lips, looking over at Sirius.

Sirius was entirely unable to resist that look, shifting onto their side and stretching out next to Remus. They ran their hand over the dip of his hipbone, pressing kisses to his inner thigh.

Remus sighed then wrapped a hand around Sirius’ cock. “God, even your cock is perfect,” he hummed, pressing kisses up from the base to the head.

“My Austen heroine,” Sirius quipped, breathy and short for the way Remus lips were already working their magic. Sirius took their time kissing that crease where Remus’ thigh joined his hip.

“It’s amazing I’m not sighing all the time.” Remus kissed Sirius’ stomach, his teeth gently grazing down to their hip. Sirius just hummed, laving their tongue over the head of Remus’ cock. Remus’ ministrations always managed to stoke their arousal. “You taste so good.” Remus moaned, wrapping his lips around the head of Sirius’ cock, his tongue circling the head for a moment before pulling back. “So good.”

“Oh, fuck, Remus,” Sirius said, shuddering before taking Remus into their mouth. They weren’t in the mood for playing now.

“God, your mouth is perfect.” Remus’ tongue ran down their cock towards their balls.

A moan slipped from Sirius’ mouth as they pressed closer, swirling their tongue over Remus, one hand going to Remus’ thigh, the other closing around the base of his cock. Remus’ voice did things to them, especially like this.

“Shit, Sirius, you feel so fucking good.” Remus’ tongue slid past Sirius’ balls, swirling there for a moment as one of his hands stroked Sirius.

Sirius wanted to reply, especially when Remus’ tongue pressed against them, making them bend one leg a little and press their hips forward, but they didn’t want to pull away from his cock. Instead Sirius responded with a twist of their wrist, taking Remus further into their mouth, pressing their tongue over the sensitive underside.

“Oh fuck, you’re amazing.” Remus panted, his lips leaving opened mouth kisses back to the tip of their cock. “You’re—shit, only you know how to get me going like this, shit.” Remus took Sirius back into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly, hand working in tandem.

“Mmm,” Sirius hummed, slowly pulling back, swirling their tongue. “I love getting you all worked up.” They slid their tongue in a long stripe from base to tip of Remus’ cock, the point of their tongue lingering.

Remus moaned around Sirius’ cock, his tongue did something magical as he bobbed his head.

“I would tease you more but I— _ ah— _ love having you in my mouth too much caro,” Sirius murmured, cut with a moan at whatever gorgeous thing Remus was doing with his tongue right now. They drew their hand back briefly to lick their palm before stroking Remus again, lavishing attention to the head of his cock.

“Oh, shit, Sirius, fuck…” Remus pulled off of Sirius for a moment to breath. “Ah, I don’t think, shit it’s going to be lo—long.” Remus sucked on two fingers then went back to Sirius’ cock. His fingers slid past their balls to the sensitive skin there.

Sirius moaned softly, closing their eyes to relish the sensation of  _ everything _ . They drew Remus further into their mouth, sucking lightly at first, their fingers twisting and stroking.

“Fuck.” Remus choked out, pulling back for a moment but still moving his fingers against Sirius. After a second, he wrapped his lips back around Sirius, bobbing his head faster and sucking and licking in all the ways Sirius loved.

Sirius curled their toes, trying to resist just grinding against Remus’ glorious mouth as they got closer and closer, teetering on the edge but they wanted Remus there with them, they wanted to pleasure him like this, have him come apart.

“Come on, Sirius, I’m—ah, shit, close, you’re so fucking… I’m so close.” Remus shifted slightly before going back to Sirius’ cock.

Sirius tightened their grip on Remus’ thigh, pulling him deeper, wanting to thoroughly undo him. They let out a long moan around the head of his cock, so close. Remus’ hips bucked slightly, his thighs tensed and he moaned around Sirius’ cock as he came. Hand and mouth quickened on Sirius’ cock as he did. They swallowed around him, moaning again. Once Remus had finished Sirius pulled back, making a sharp noise. “ _ Fuck _ , Remus.”

Remus’ reply was another moan around Sirius’ cock, his hand coming up to Sirius’ balls.

“Oh, god, I—” Sirius pressed their mouth against Remus hip, moaning sharply as they came, shuddering.

After swallowing Sirius down, Remus pulled back breathing hard. “Holy shit, Sirius, you’re so fucking good. That was so good.” He flopped onto his back.

Sirius rested their head on Remus’ thigh, panting. “Ha—happy Sunday,” they said softly, grinning as they lifted one hand to wipe their mouth.

“Happy choosing our wedding date.” Remus mumbled. “God, you’re amazing, princess. Definitely better than those shots.”

“Mm, of course.” Sirius nuzzled the crease of Remus’ hip. “Much better.”

Remus yawned. “Come up here and snuggle me properly.”

Sirius laughed, shifting up the bed and pressing against Remus. “Hi caro.”

“Hello, princess.” Remus kissed their forehead. “That was nice.”

“So you said,” Sirius murmured, kissing his jawline. “A lot.”

Remus laughed, humming at the kisses.

“You know you’re doing that a lot more recently?” Sirius grinned, trailing their fingers over his chest. “Giving me all these compliments?”

“You like it, you react so nicely to them. It’s hard not to praise you all the time, especially when we’re having sex.”

“I won’t say I don’t enjoy them… a lot. It’s nice to hear. I’d never get anything done if you didn’t stop occasionally though.”

“I’ll be careful with them then.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Do you have a praise kink?”

Sirius opened their mouth before realising they didn’t even really know how to answer that. “I was going to say no but… I guess? It makes me feel good when you give them.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to rock your world with that.” Remus chuckled.

“Ah… just a minor epiphany,” Sirius murmured, waving a vague hand. “We’re all about sexual epiphanies in this house, aren’t we?”

“Oh yes, if there’s not one a week, who are we?” Remus scoffed.


	16. Chapter 16

Thursday after Sirius’ classes Remus picked them up in the van from the place they hired one from their own move. Remus was happy to know that there wasn’t going to be too much to bring down. It would fit between the van and his mam’s car for the trip back home. They were going to leave early Saturday morning so Remus had two more nights to say goodbye to his childhood home.

Remus wasn’t very sentimental when it came to most things. Sirius was one part of his life where his was stupidly sentimental. He never attached much meanings to things though. Maybe it came from losing his dad when he was just eighteen. He was going to miss his home, though, he realized when he and Sirius walked into the house that was now boxed up and organized.

His mam was hugging Sirius tight and asking all about the trip and complaining about how they both must be so tired. Remus looked around at the empty walls feeling a strange pang in his chest.

“I’ve food for you, come on, let’s eat.” His mam clapped her hands and went off into the kitchen.

Remus didn’t move right away, he lingered in the living room for a moment, looking at the empty bookshelves.

Sirius got to the doorway before they must’ve realised he wasn’t following them. They turned, frowning slightly. “Rem?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Remus cleared his throat, following after them to the doorway.

They paused, meeting him halfway. “Alright? What’s wrong?”

“It’s fine.” Remus kissed their temple. “Let’s eat.”

Sirius gave him a frown, but turned back and went into the kitchen to where Hope was dishing up dinner.

Remus did his best to smile and joke with his mam and Sirius as they ate. She was talking excitedly about the store she was opening, and how Mare was going to help her run the place. Remus was so happy for her and so happy she was moving back. He just was even more surprised that he was sad about losing the home he grew up in.

Following dinner, Remus rolled them a joint and they played Monopoly. Remus had smoked nearly the whole joint himself, the rest went to Sirius… who was currently ranting on about the game.

“See, if you’d just  _ given _ me Pall Mall,  _ Remus _ , then we wouldn’t be in this predicament. Those hotels will bankrupt you, darling and you know I’m going to be ruthless. One wrong chance card and you’re out! That’ll teach you to just be sassy and not a good sportsperson!”

“Oh, Sirius, it’s really no big deal.” His mam was in stitches and Remus was rolling his eyes at them.

“It  _ is _ . Unless you like losing, of course, and then that’s fine, you go ahead and look forward to losing!”

“They’re just competitive, mam. You should see them at party games.” Remus chuckled.

“Oh, I would love time. I’m sure it’s hilarious. I’m sorry, dears, but I’m so tired. I’m going to head up to bed.” She stood up from the floor.

“Whoa whoa,” Sirius said, flapping their hands. “No, we need to dish up your stuff or bid for it, it can’t just go back to the banker.”

“Oh my god, Sirius.” Remus snorted the coughed on smoke.

Sirius gave him a deadpan look. “Unless you want to forfeit?”

“I forfeit.” Remus laughed, laying back as his mother chuckled all the way out of the room.

“Ugh!” Sirius gestured vaguely with the wad of Monopoly money they were holding. “Ruin all my fun.”

“I’m sure you won. Why don’t you count it up?” Remus took another drag, closing his eyes.

“Remus. My properties alone are worth more than everything you have, I can see that without adding it up.” Nevertheless, Sirius set about counting, rifling through the neat piles of money in front of them and the more scattered handfuls of it that were in Remus and his mam’s places.

“God, I really love you, don’t I, if I find this side of you endearing?” Remus laughed, offering the joint to them.

Sirius grinned, pausing in their counting so they could snag the joint with their teeth, taking a drag. “Yep, that’s the proof.”

“Knew it.” Remus watched them.

Sirius finished counting the money then sat back, a smug smile on their face like the cat who had got the cream. “Oh yep, I definitely won.”

“Oh, thank goodness, how else would you pay my dowry then?” Remus raised an eyebrow, still sprawled out on the floor.

“Dowry?” Sirius asked, finally setting the money in the box and crawling over to Remus.

“Mmm, don’t you have to pay for my hand in marriage? Is that not a thing anymore?” Remus laughed.

“Ha! Of course, my Austen heroine. Do you accept other kinds of payment?” Sirius leaned over, walking their fingers up his thigh.

“Mmm, kisses will suffice for now. Maybe a handjob.” Remus smirked.

“So romantic, darling.” Sirius ducked their head and kissed Remus softly.

“I know.” Remus smiled into the kiss.

“Not in  _ your mother’s house _ , Remus,” Sirius mumbled against his lips, their impression of him still spot on.

“We had sex on the sofa and against the wall in my room. A small handjob is nothing.” Remus chuckled at their impression.

“A  _ small _ handjob?” Sirius snickered, their mouth trailing down his jaw as they continued walking their fingers upwards, right over Remus’ cock through his jeans.

“Mmm, mmmhmm.” Remus canted his hips a bit. “I mean, not -- not small.”

“No, definitely not caro,” Sirius all but  _ cooed _ , flattening their palm against him and rubbing in slow, soft circles.

“Do you want one too, princess?” Remus asked softly.

Sirius shook their head, nipping at Remus’ jawline. “No, I’m good, got to pay my dowry after all, darling.”

“Mmm, okay.” Remus closed his eyes, enjoying Sirius doing as they pleased.

“I like you like this,” Sirius murmured, deft fingers undoing Remus’ jeans, still circling over him.

“How’s that?” Remus let out a soft groan at Sirius’ touch.

“All pliant and high and letting me just…  _ lavish _ you with everything.” Sirius nuzzled his neck, nipping the skin as they slid their fingers under the waistband of Remus’ underwear.

“Hmm, I like it.” Remus smiled, arching up a little.

Sirius kissed and nipped at his neck, stroking him for a few moments before they drew back, pulling his jeans down properly. They lifted their head from his neck to give their palm a slow, deliberate lick, then wrapped their hand back around him, smirking softly.

“Oh, fuck, Sirius.” Remus practically whispered, hips moving with the touch.

“Mmm?” Sirius kissed their way back up to his mouth, twisting their wrist, thumbing over the head of his cock.

“Ah, shit.” Remus put a hand over his face and bit his lip, remembering where they were for a moment.

Sirius chuckled, kissing over the back of Remus’ hand, still stroking him torturously slowly. 

“Faster, Sirius.” Remus’ hips bucked up chasing the sensation.

“Shh, darling,” Sirius murmured, speeding up just a fraction.

“Fuck, you’re so good, princess.” Remus whispered, feeling as if he were floating.

“Mmm, you look so good like this, Remus. All laid out for me, letting me take my time.”

Remus gasped, arching up again. It was rare for him to just give himself over to Sirius. They were normally doing something together or Remus was lavishing Sirius. It was rare that Remus let Sirius just take care of him without any intention to do something else. “Oh, god.”

Sirius grinned, kissing Remus’ hand, over his knuckles, down the side of his cheek, his temple, his jaw, all the while their fingers working their magic.

“Mmm, Sirius, I wanna… fuck…” He tensed a little, nearly at the edge.

With a hum, Sirius shifted, reaching down with their other hand to stroke over Remus’ balls, down to the sensitive spot behind, so soft and gentle but so confident.

“Shit, oh… fuck.” Remus’ body trembled and his hips jerked as he came. He bit his lip, trying not to be too loud as the pleasure washed over him. “Oh, Sirius.”

Sirius stroked him through it all, keeping up their slow rhythm that had sent him over the edge. When Remus came back down to earth, Sirius pulled their hand back, then, with a sly little smile to Remus, slid their fingers into their mouth in lieu of actually cleaning up.

“Oh my god, Sirius.” Remus dropped the hand that had been on his face. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Sirius grinned around their fingers, swirling their tongue as they bring them back out a ways and then suck on them again. Remus groaned, leaning forward to reach for Sirius’ button and zipper. Sirius dropped their other hand to grasp Remus’, pulling back from their own fingers. “No no, caro, just you tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Remus  _ always _ returned what he was given in bed. It was something he did because he felt like he had to.

“Mmhmm.” Sirius smiled, kissing Remus’ knuckles. “I’m happy like this. I wanted to do it for you.”

“Oh… I… okay.” Remus frowned. “It’s just people normally… I’m shutting up.” He snickered.

A frown flickered over Sirius’ face. “People normally…?”

“Don’t worry, just… when someone gets you off, it’s nice to get the other person off.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

“It’s not… it’s not a bargaining chip, Rem.” Sirius swallowed shallowly. “I’m not  _ expecting _ something from you when I get you off. I do it because I want you to be happy, I want to give you pleasure.”

“God, it’s been about 10 months and I’m still unsure of all this. I know you don’t expect things from me.” Remus shook his head. “It’s just… I’m always getting you off or we get off together. It’s rare for me to get off without you. With -- with Fenrir it didn’t work that way even if I wanted to get off but didn’t want to get him off, right?” Remus sighed, going to fix his jeans as he felt a little too vulnerable.

Sirius sat back to give him space, but their eyes never left his face. “Right.” Their lips quirked downwards for a moment. “But that’s not us, caro. I’m not going to hang it over your head, I promise.”

“I know you won’t. It’s just some bullshit lingering. I know you like giving me pleasure and want to get me off without expecting anything.” Remus frowned. “Can we go to bed?”

“Of course,” Sirius said, but instead of getting up like Remus expected them to they leaned forward, took Remus’ face in their hands and gave him the softest, most loving kiss.

Remus smiled. “Thank you.” He stood up, still feeling like he had brought down the mood. He knew Sirius meant that all, but he didn’t mean to bring everything up.

Sirius climbed up next to him and took his hand. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Remus sighed, leading them upstairs to their room.

Remus gathered his things and used the bathroom first, trying to shake whatever he was feeling. A strange mix of nostalgia and whatever it was when thoughts of Fenrir came up to the surface every so often. He couldn’t wait to crawl into bed and sleep until forced out by his mother and/or Sirius.

When he went back in the bedroom, Sirius was sitting cross-legged on the bed in the a big Ascendance shirt and flannel bottoms. “You can use the bathroom now.” Remus ducked down to put his things in his suitcase.

Sirius slipped out of the bedroom, putting their hand on Remus’ shoulder for a moment on their way past. Remus let out a long breath when Sirius left, glad they didn’t want to  _ talk _ because he wasn’t sure what to say. He crawled under the covers, and grabbed their phone, scrolling through Instagram until Sirius came back in the room. They reappeared a short time later, hair up in a bun now, and climbed into bed next to Remus, on their side facing him.

“Can I do anything?”

“Huh?” He double tapped a photo of Marly and Dorky somewhere tropical on their honeymoon.

Sirius reached out and covered the screen of Remus’ phone with their hand. “You’re smarter than that.”

“Hey, I was looking at Marly and Dorky’s honeymoon pictures.” Remus looked over at them.

Sirius gave them an unconvinced look, their chin propped on their palm. “Do you want to talk? … I mean, of course you don’t, you’re  _ you _ . But if the urge strikes you, I’ll listen. You didn’t ruin the night though, you know that?”

Remus groaned, putting his phone on the side table and turning to look at Sirius. “Feels like I did. You did something nice for me and I went and got weird.”

“That’s valid, though, surely. You expected something else to happen, maybe something like what used to happen with other people, and when that  _ didn’t _ happen it threw you.”

Remus rubbed his face. “I know you’re different Sirius, I do. I -- the only time you gave me full attention like that was once and you ended up getting off then too. I just, it’s always been expected elsewhere. I don’t expect it because of how I am but… I should know by now that you’re different.”

Sirius’ eyebrows pinched together for a moment. “Okay. If it makes you uncomfortable not reciprocating then I’ll know that for next time?”

“I liked the attention. I’d like that sometimes.” Remus shrugged.

“Okay, that sounds good,” Sirius said very softly.

“I just have to understand that it’s okay if you don’t want something in return.” Remus groaned. “Fucking Fenrir still fucking things up.”

Sirius gave a little humourless laugh. “Imagine if my biological family and he teamed up. They’d just ruin everything, wouldn’t they?”

“God, don’t even joke like that.” Remus snorted a laugh. “That would be terrible.”

“It would, wouldn’t it? Thank god it’d never happen.” Sirius smiled, a little more genuine now.

“Yeah thank god.” Remus agreed, closing his eyes. “I just wanted it to be nice tonight. I’m feeling weird.”

Sirius’ fingers stroked through his hair. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“I know it is, just… I don’t know, anxious I guess. I didn’t think leaving the house would make me upset because I’m rarely up here.” Remus opened his eyes.

“I understand that, though, it’s understandable. I’ve never done it but I imagine it would be weird. You grew up here, all the memories.”

“It’s just… my dad, you know? I… I had him here and now we’re leaving it for good.” Remus swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Yeah,” Sirius said softly, kissing his forehead, their fingers still stroking through his hair.

“I’m sorry, I — I didn’t mean to get all emotional about this. I thought it was okay. And you’re mad because I apologized for emotions now probably.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I mean, god forbid you act like a real human being and  _ feel things _ , Remus. I’m not mad, I couldn’t be further from mad. I understand, I wish I could help, I have no words of wisdom but I imagine it’s hard so I’m here, for whatever you need.”

“I think that I just need a cuddle and maybe a good nights sleep.” Remus frowned.

“Sounds good.” Sirius cuddled up towards him, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Wanna be little spoon?”

“Please.” He shuffled on to his side.

Sirius tucked themselves against him, their long legs pressing against Remus, their mouth at the nape of his neck. “Night, caro.”

“I love you, goodnight.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius set the last box down into the back of the van with a sigh. That was everything, all fit into the van and Hope’s car. The house was empty now and even for Sirius, who had only been there a handful of times, it looked and felt strange. They couldn’t imagine what it was like for Remus, who grew up here and had so many memories here. Sirius understood how he was feeling the other night and wished they could’ve said something to help. They also wished they could string Fenrir Greyback up by his balls, but that wouldn’t help anything at all.

“That everything?” Sirius said, walking up the path towards the house, where the front door was wide open.

“Yes, dear, it is.” Hope came out with a sad smile on her face. “Time to move on to the next phase, isn’t it? I get to be closest to you both.” Hope wrapped her arms around Sirius and gave them a tight hug. “Remus is having a moment I think.”

Sirius hugged her back, smiling softly. “We can’t wait to have you around more.” Sirius sighed softly. “Yeah, he didn’t expect to feel upset about leaving, I don’t think.”

“No, my son represses his emotions more than anyone I know. Stoic is a nice word, stubborn is probably more like it.” She shook her head.

“Don’t I know it,” Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“You want to get him or me?” Hope asked.

“I’ll go.” Sirius gave Hope another quick hug. “You give everything one last check then we’ll be down.” They slipped past her and start up the stairs, seeing memories of themselves there and thinking it must be so much harder for Remus.

Sirius found him in his childhood bedroom, sitting on the floor of the empty closet. Their heart broke looking at him. “Hi caro.”

Remus cleared his throat. “Hi. Time… time to go?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Sirius said softly, staying by the doorway, not wanting to crowd him. “We’re in no rush.”

“You can come sit.” Remus was staring at a spot in the closet just past the door.

Sirius nodded, drew closer, and sat next to Remus, tucking their knees against their chest.

“I used to hide in here when I was a kid. I would get anxious, not knowing what that was back then, you know? So I’d just hide. One time my dad found me and sat with me and told me that drawing helped him relax and…” Remus pointed to the wall of the closet. It was covered in drawing of various things. Turtles, stars, cars, the moon, books, people. Up higher were punk symbols and bands.

Sirius’ eyes flickered over the wall, taking in all the drawings. How different to their own childhood it all was, just like everything between them. Sirius hid in the closet one of the spare rooms, burrowed amongst musty fur coats and expensive, moth-bitten dresses, to avoid their parent’s wrath. Banishing the memory, Sirius looked back to Remus. “You’re not… you’re not leaving him behind here. Your memories of him mean he’s coming with you.”

“I know.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “It just hurts.”

“Yeah.” Sirius reached out to put their hand on Remus’ knee, squeezing softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Remus sniffled. “For what?” He had tears in his eyes now.

“For not being able to make it better for you, to make it easier or make it hurt less. I wish I could.”

“You do make it hurt less. If you weren’t here it’d be worse.” The tears were streaming down his face now.

Sirius leaned forwards, brushing the tears away from the top of Remus’ cheeks, first one, and then the other. “I’m glad for that then.”

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, letting out a rough sob. “Thank you.”

“Oh, caro. You’re so welcome,” they murmured, hugging Remus back tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re so welcome.”

They stayed like that for sometime before Remus pulled back, taking a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Right,” Sirius said, a little brighter, “that’s your Remus Lupin emotional quota for the next three months used up, so no more of those, y’hear?”

Remus let out a little laugh, kissing Sirius softly. “Right. Come on, let’s get out of the closet.”

“Please.” Sirius stood up, holding their hand out to him.

“Granted we’ve both been out of the closet for ages.” Remus took their hand and stood up.

Sirius let out a laugh. “Oh that’s a shit joke,” they chastised as they led the way back down the stairs and to the front door.

“Forgive me if my wit is off. I’m emotionally drained.”

“I suppose you get a little leeway then,” Sirius said, smiling.

“Very kind of you.” Remus sniffled as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius could see Hope waiting by her car through the open front door. They held onto Remus’ hand a little tighter. “Alright?”

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

They kissed the back of his hand. “Let’s go. We can get Thai food tonight and cuddle with Snuffles.”

“That sounds nice. I miss him.” Remus led them out the door.

“Me too. Did I show you the picture Alice sent me like an hour ago? He and Trevor are best friends.”

Remus laughed and shook his head. “No, you didn’t.”

Sirius took their phone out, flipping through the photos. “Here,” they said, passing the phone to him to show a picture of Trevor and Snuffles, the former about a quarter of the size of the latter, lying almost completely on top of him.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Remus said when they got to his mam. “Look at this picture, mam. It’s adorable.”

“Aw! They look like firm friends,” Hope said, smiling as she took the phone and peered at it.

“You’re going to love Snuffles.” Remus hugged his mam.

“I know. Are you all right, dear?” She hugged Remus tight.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay now.” Remus sniffled again.

Hope rubbed his back before letting go. “I’m closer now, it’ll be good.”

“Yeah, it will be.” Remus took a deep breath.

Sirius stayed a little further away from them, letting them have their moment, smiling slightly. They hadn’t gone through this before, but they could imagine how leaving behind a place of so many memories, so many good memories, would be difficult.

The drive back to Godric’s was uneventful, if a little long. They stopped at Hope’s new house on the edges of the city, a compact, pretty little thing with flowers in the front garden and a picket fence. It didn’t take them too long to unload the van and put things in vaguely the right room with the assertion they would come back tomorrow and help her unpack everything properly, but it was getting a little late today. They took the van back to the hire place then swung by Alice and Frank’s to get Snuffles.

Sirius was practically bouncing on the balls of their feet to see him after two days away as they waited for them to answer the door. They could hear Snuffles barking inside.

“Oh! Your parents are home.” Alice opened the door and Snuffles came out to tackle Sirius with love.

They knelt down to see him, ending up sitting back with the dog clambering all over them, snuffling happily and occasionally pulling away to ram his massive head into Remus’ leg.

“Hey bud, we missed you too.” Remus knelt down to wrap his arms around Snuffles. The dog huffed happily and licked Remus’ face in response.

“Oi, that’s what I do, Snuffs.”

“Oh god.” Alice laughed as Frank came up behind her.

“How was the trip? Everything go well?” Frank asked them, leaning against the doorway.

“Yeah, it went fine. Mam is now in her new place. We’re helping her unpack tomorrow.” Remus let go of Snuffles.

“Do you all need another hand? We could come by,” Alice offered with a smile.

“I’ll ask mam.” Remus nodded.

“Yeah! We can all hang--ahh, Snuffs, get off buddy--hang out,” Sirius said, trying to peer over the top of all his fur.

“Okay, we’ll let you two get home. Text us later, okay?” Frank chuckled at Sirius’ struggles with the dog.

“Oh! Let me get his things. One sec,” Alice said then went into the house.

“He was good Frank?” Remus asked his friend.

“Brilliant. He and Trevor got on like old mates.”

“See, told you they would be best friends!” Sirius managed, grinning at them both as Snuffles finally settled in their lap.

“Sirius kept showing the pictures off to me and mam. I can’t imagine what you’re going to be like with an actual child.” Remus snickered, standing back up.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Jesus, Remus, marry me first at least, will you?”

“I’m trying.” Remus laughed.

“Only a couple months. Al and I booked our tickets yesterday. We’re so excited.” Frank grinned.

“Nah, not long at all.” Sirius looked up to Remus, biting their lip. “Can’t wait.”

Alice came bustling back down the hall. “Here you go! Now you can go home and rest up after your long trip.” She held out the bag Sirius had packed for Snuffles.

“Thanks Al,” Sirius said, moving Snuffles from their lap and standing. They took the bag and set it on their shoulder. “Shall we?”

“We shall. Thanks you two.” Remus smiled at his friends.

“It was fun, we enjoyed it,” Alice assured them.

“Yeah! Love Snuffles.”

Sirius lead Snuffles back to the car and got him into the back seat, climbing into the front themselves. Snuffles still liked to stick his head between the seats just to see them both but he didn’t try to climb through any more. “Thai then home?”

“Yes please.” Remus started to drive. “I can’t wait to cuddle.”

At home, all three of them cuddled on the sofa, Sirius and Remus eating their Thai takeout food, Snuffles gnawing at a bone. Sirius sighed contentedly, leaning their head on Remus’ shoulder for a moment.

“You okay?” Remus asked finishing his plate then tossing it on the table.

“Mmhm. Happy to be home. This is my happy place.”

“Me too.” Remus put an arm around their middle. “Thank you for this weekend and being there.”

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else caro,” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to Remus’ shoulder before popping a piece of chicken into their mouth.

“So, I made a list on my phone about what we need to accomplish for the wedding.” Remus pulled his feet up on the sofa.

“Of course you did.” Sirius snuck Snuffles a piece of chicken. “What do you have on it?”

“What we’re wearing, cake, flowers, seating, music, vows, paperwork… What about our last name?” Remus asked, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

Sirius paused chewing for a moment. Huh, they hadn’t thought about names. “Oh… I don’t… know?”

“Would you want to keep your last name and hyphenate?” Remus asked, pulling his phone out finally.

“Hm… It would be nice to get rid of it… but there is a little bit of me that thinks they would hate the fact I’m still carrying the name around with me.”

“Not only that, but it’s attached to Lupin, a name of no station and belonging to a bloke.” Remus grinned.

Sirius snorted. “You’re perfect. Let’s hyphenate.” They pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “Lupin-Black, or Black-Lupin?”

“Oh, I don’t know. What do you think?” Remus hummed in thought opening his phone.

“I like Lupin-Black. Sounds nicer. The Black Lupin sounds like a pirate ship or something,” Sirius said, laughing.

“Yeah it doesn’t sound right. Lupin-Black sort of has a nice flow to it.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Well, that’s one thing off the list.”

Sirius leaned over to peer at the list. “Check that off.”

“I am, I am.” Remus laughed. “I’ve been looking at bakeries and florist that the villa recommended. You really don’t care about the cake?”

“No, that’s your domain. I trust you with it.” Sirius chuckled. “I’m sorting your suit anyway. Flowers though, we can do that together.”

“Yes, agreed. What are you going to wear?” Remus asked curiously.

“Trousers, and I think… I don’t know… a nice shirt… a sort of lacy one? I’m hoping I’ll be in my usual place of some between masc and femme and just kind of vaguely genderfuck…? Trying to plan is hard.”

“I’m sure, maybe you could have a couple of options,” Remus suggested with a little kiss to their neck.

“Mm, that sounds like a good idea, just in case.” Sirius tilted their head a little, eyes fixed on the television.

“You always like options anyhow.” Remus kissed their neck again. “What kind of suit are you thinking for me?”

“Black is too… grim for an August wedding. I like blue on you caro.”

“Yeah? I like blue too. Black is boring anyway. But I feel like I should have some color, we’ll be in Tuscany anyhow.”

“Brown is too dull, and any other colour is kind of… bizarre? What shade of blue though, that’s what I’m still thinking about.” Sirius shot him a smile, cuddling into the sofa.

“We can go take a look at a store. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Remus pressed another kiss to their neck as Snuffles huffed and came trotting over to the sofa. “What about vows?”

Snuffles leaned into Sirius’ hand as they petted him. “I dunno, how long have we got because I’ll end up rambling, most likely.”

“I love your rambles. I think we should keep the ceremony short and sweet, really. The vows could be the longest part for all I care.” Remus grazed his teeth over the skin he could get to.

Sirius shivered, their hum in reply to Remus’ statement sounding a little bit more like a gasp. “Mmhmm. Short and sweet sounds wonderful caro.”

“I love you, princess.” Remus hugged them tighter. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I love you too caro.”

Sirius sighed softly, wrapping their arms tighter around Remus. This was so perfect, despite everything, all the hardships they had managed so far, they had made it through. This was everything they had ever wanted, and they couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives with Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next part is coming up very very very soon. The next part is angsty and deals with some things, so please keep an eye on the tags.


End file.
